


Super Midoriya

by StevenTLawson



Category: Superman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Kryptonian Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenTLawson/pseuds/StevenTLawson
Summary: It's a bird, it's a plane, no it's Izuku Midoriya, an alien from another world, here to dispense truth, justice and the american, scratch that, the Japanese way. His dream is to be a hero and he's going to realize it.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 30
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya always felt he was different from the other children. He didn't look like his mother or father, he was tall with a strikingly powerful jaw line, his bright blue eyes and dark black hair looked so different from his mother's green hair and eyes and his father's red hair and yellow eyes. For many years he had simply just chalked it up to him having some form of mutation quirk as there were many kids who looked different from their parents, except when he was four. His mother had reluctantly taken him to see a doctor to find out what his quirk was.

He'd been hoping for something really cool, maybe telekinesis like his mom or breathing fire like his dad, but his dreams were shattered when the doctor had told him in no uncertain terms that he was quirkless, his mother didn't look too surprised at that and that should have given him a bigger indication that she knew something that he didn't.

It pretty much ruined his friendships at school once people found out about his lack of a quirk, the bullying spearheaded by his former best friend was the most shocking because he always thought that Kacchan was a bit rough but underneath it all a sweet boy who wanted to help others as a hero. But all the ego stroking from everyone telling him his quirk was so strong, it changed his perception and what he prioritized. When Izuku was eight years old he accidentally got hit by a car, which didn't harm him in the slightest, but completely crumpled the front end of the vehicle instead.

He wondered why he could hear his mother through the doors whispering to his dad about needing to tell him, but he was more preoccupied with why he could see through walls. A couple of years later his father came home from overseas early to speak to him. That was when his parents took him to a storage container that housed a strange pod where they explained how they found him as a child and that he was most likely an alien from another world.

Despite his growing powers, his parents urged him not to pursue a career in heroics. They reasoned that since he was registered as quirkless and with all the tests that aspiring heroes would go through, someone would notice that he wasn't human and they worried that some governments' might not like the idea of a free roaming alien and would do anything to get this information.

Despite it being his dream to be a hero like All Might, he agreed to put it away for his parent's sake. He rationalized that eventually anyone that wanted him for being an alien would come after his parents too, just to make sure they weren't aliens or for whatever they knew of them. He would just silently sit in class and do his work, letting the other kids pick on him and use their quirks, it wasn't as if they hurt, Kacchan's blasts barely registered anymore to him.

His promise to not use his powers changed one day when he was attacked by a slime man, forcing Izuku to quickly speed off so as not to get involved in anything that would draw attention to himself. He felt that was a huge mistake when on his walk home the same villain had managed to take a hostage.

He realized that most of the other heroes couldn't handle the intense heat of the flames and that Kacchan would die before someone else would be able to come to his rescue. Thinking quickly, he realized that if he moved fast enough then no one should be able to see him, so he dashed past the heroes blocking the civilians from getting too close and breathed on the flames to put them out, before clapping his hands to create a wave of air pressure, blasting the villain into sludgy pieces. He had only taken a few tenths of a second and was planning to run off when a hand firmly placed it on his shoulder stopping him.

All Might was mightily impressed that someone was able to move at the high speeds he was capable of. In shock the teen had stared at him for a second or two as the other heroes and civilians looked at himself and the teen, both of whom seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Fucking Deku," Bakugo swore in confusion as he looked up to see the tall target of his bullying.

Izuku panicked, he hadn't planned on anyone catching him but he didn't think All Might was there, he'd seen videos of him and figured they were about equal in speed, but he'd never tested his top against the heroes and assumed neither had ever gone all out on camera before. In a moment of terror, Izuku flung All Might's hand off his shoulder and sprinted away.

"Hey wait, come back," All Might shouted as he raced after the teen. Despite the other boy's head start and their similar capabilities, All Might was far more experienced with catching fleeing suspects and had cut off Izuku at every turn. "Seriously, I just want to talk to you," he said calmly as he ran alongside the teen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used my powers," Izuku replied as the two ran down a street faster than most people could see, the only indication of their passing was the gust of wind that came trailing behind them.

"Why, you did a great job, I think you could be an excellent hero one day," All Might said as he started to steer the boy towards the beach, using his larger frame to block any other paths and closing in slowly so the boy kept the same space.

"Because I can't be a hero," Izuku shouted. "I can't, it's too dangerous for someone like me."

All Might put on a quick burst of speed and got in front of Izuku and braced to slow him down, the pair skidding and kicking up mountains of sand as a deep groove was cut on the warm beach. "Explain," All Might said.

"I'm not like other people," Izuku answered. "If I become a hero, people will ask too many questions. Questions I can't answer and answers that will only hurt those I care about."

"It can't be all that complicated," All Might shook his head.

"All Might, I don't have a quirk," Izuku stated.

"Nonsense, you just have a," All Might dismissed.

Izuku raised a hand. "No, I mean it, I don't have a quirk, yet I can do all of these things," he said as he turned his head and fire twin beams of light out of his eyes into the ocean, where it struck it scored a deep line in the water, vaporizing the liquid and turning it to steam. Inhaling deeply, he breathed and turned the vapor into solid ice. "All Might, if I can do all these things without a quirk, what does that make me?"

"Not human," All Might guessed.

"Exactly," Izuku replied as he explained what his parents had shown him.

"So you mean to tell me, you're some kind of alien," All Might questioned. "Seems a little strange that any alien species would look so much like a human, but then again, maybe some of our more exotic mutations look like aliens, so who am I to judge," he laughed.

"This is serious, what do you think will happen when it's made known that not only are aliens, real, they are here and are as strong as All Might with more powers," Izuku shouted in frustration.

"Mass panic," All Might answered. "Kid, how about this, I help you become a hero, I'll call in some favors to get you passed some of the paperwork and people that might look into things."

"I really want to be a hero, but my mom and dad, if anyone found out," Izuku sniffled.

"We'll take care of you," All Might promised. "And if you're as strong as you say, then I think it would be more beneficial that you are properly trained to take care of yourself over hiding away and waiting for someone more nefarious to discover you."

"You'll have to convince my mom," Izuku sighed. "I could never get into UA without her finding out about it."

"No," Inko shook her head.

"But Ma'am," All Might pleaded. "The boy clearly needs a place to manage his power."

"Not a chance, he shouldn't be pushed into that life just because he's powerful," Inko folded her arms.

"Mom please," Izuku begged. "It's what I always wanted to do, I feel like I was meant to do it."

"Absolutely not happening," Inko sat on the couch.

"He needs to learn control and how to defend himself," All Might said. "He's going to be noticed one day and if that should be by the wrong people, without knowing how to properly use his gifts, he could be more of a danger to himself and those around him."

"He's not like the rest of the people out there," Inko shouted.

"I know, he told me," All Might informed the mother. "No secret stays a secret for a long time and truthfully, I would prefer him out in the sun, especially when I can no longer be there." All Might went on to explain his injury and how he got it, the expected time that he would no longer be able to be a hero. "But your son has all this power, that he could use to protect the world."

"But this guy who hurt you, what if he tries to go after my son," Inko asked as this was the first time she could confirm some evil person might be capable of hurting her son who over the years seemed to completely shrug off any blow he received.

"That is what UA will train him to do," All Might swore. "I promise he will be able to take on anything the world has to throw at him and he won't do it alone, he'll have the backing of all the heroes when it comes to be his time."

Finally, after deliberating it for a while, Inko acquiesced to the plan. "But call me, if anything at all happens," she demanded and wrote down her number. And that was how Izuku began learning to master some of his powers. The beach All Might had Izuku go to, to work on controlling his strength lasted all of a week before he had cleared all the debris, his speed and strength were tested against different weights.

"Well I'm impressed, Young Midoriya," All Might smiled as he looked over the work the boy had done. "You're certainly capable," he admitted.

"Yeah, I uh, didn't try to go too fast, but I was only using my speed and strength," Izuku rubbed his right bicep as he stood on the cleared sand with his mentor.

"Well, I have someone I want you to meet, then we'll work on training your other abilities," All Might said as he pulled out his phone and sent a text. A few minutes later it dinged, and he received a reply. "Good, he's available now," All Might said as he started walking. "We'll meet him at a restaurant with some of his friends."

When the two arrived they were met by a trio of teens older than Izuku. He had barely opened with mouth when a girl with periwinkle hair jumped forward and grabbed his hands. "Oh my gosh, hi, I'm Nejire Hado, what's your name? How did you meet All Might? Gosh you're tall, are you a foreigner? Where are you from? What is your quirk? Do you want to be friends?"

"Okay, give the poor boy some room to breathe Nejire," Amajiki Tamaki said as he pulled the girl away from him.

"Hi, Amajiki Tamaki and this goof ball here is, Mirio Togata," Tamaki introduced himself and his friend.

"Great to meet you," Mirio said with a smile on his face. "So what brings you here All Might," Mirio asked.

"Well I found a good training partner who might be able to help you get a handle on my quirk," All Might said.

Mirio's grin widened. "Really he's that powerful, what's your name friend?"

"Izuku Midoriya, and I wouldn't say I'm that powerful," Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he blushed at the praise.

"Please, you are at least my equal physically," All Might patted Izuku on the back. "And you have all those other abilities that would make you more than a match for even the toughest foe."

Mirio whistled proudly as he contemplated on the thought of someone being as strong as the Number One. "Oh we should fight," Mirio shouted. "Come on let's go now, I can't wait."

"Well this does cut out the need to ask if he would like to train with you," All Might shrugged and followed the three teens.

Izuku hurried to catch up. "Hang on a second, are you sure about this," he asked All Might nervously.

All Might laughed loudly. "Of course, Mirio is in his second year at U.A. so he's taken a hit or two," he said assuaging Izuku's fears.

"Alright then," Izuku agreed when the group found a nice secluded clearing. "So how do you want to, oh my god he's naked," Izuku shrieked as Mirio had already stripped.

"Yeah, it's just faster this way, get ready," Mirio shouted as he dipped into the ground, rocketing forward unseen by his opponent.

"Wait what," Izuku said in confusion as he took a step back. Mirio exploded out of the ground and slammed his fist into Izuku's chest before stopping and falling to his knees.

"Oh, wow, ow, jeez, ow, that hurt," Mirio hissed as he massaged his hand, thankfully not broken. "What are you made of," he asked as he looked up at Izuku who had no idea what to do.

"Uh meaty, flesh stuff," he dumbly answered.

All Might was currently standing off to the side holding his side as he laughed hysterically. "Oh wow that was hilarious, is that what it looks like when someone throws a punch at me?" The teens watched the old man have a laugh for a while before he came over. "Okay, now I want to give it a try. Prepare yourself Young Midoriya," he said as he reared back his fist.

"Okay this doesn't seem saaaafe," he screamed as the force of the blow sent him flying in the air. Instead of crashing back into the ground he hovered in the air. "I can fly?" he exclaimed.

"You can fly too? Oh your species is bullshit Young Midoriya," All Might balked. "Wait was that racist?"

"Species?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yeah Young Midoriya is an alien," All Might smiled as he watched Izuku slowly start to move around before the kid let out a whoop of joy and started to gain speed.

"Cool," Nejire gasped as she watched him fly, before pushing off the ground with her own quirk to reach him. "We can be flying buddies," she happily shouted.

Izuku was too busy enjoying the feeling of flying that he didn't listen to All Might tell Mirio or Tamaki about him being an alien. And a few hours later he made it home. "Mom, come quick, I want to show you something," he said happily.

When Inko stepped out of the apartment she saw her son floating off the ground. "Take my hand mom," he said. "Trust me."

"Okay sweetie," Inko nodded as she wiped her hands on her dress. Taking her son's strong hands he pulled her against his body. "I want to show you something amazing," he whispered as he floated up higher.

"Izuku," Inko nervously said as she gripper her son tighter.

"Trust me, I will not let you fall," he said as he turned her so she could see the city. "Isn't it beautiful."

"Yes, it's very beautiful," Inko gasped as she looked over the area she lived her entire life, never seeing it like this.

"I'm going to be a hero and I'm going to protect this mom," Izuku promised.

Inko nodded as she sniffled. "That's wonderful honey just make sure you also protect yourself too," she asked.

"I will," Izuku agreed as he lowered them both back to the ground.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, but finally Izuku was there, standing outside the gates of U.A. to take the exam. "One more step," Izuku exhaled as he crossed the threshold. Even though Bakugo pushed into him, easily recognizing him from behind because of his distinctly un-Japanese appearance, he didn't stumble and he didn't fall. He kept moving forward, towards his dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours before the entrance exam began. "So you want me to, show off, _everything_?" Izuku asked of his mentor.

"Yes, you won't be able to hide your abilities once you get into the school, so there will be no point in hiding them now," All Might recited the plan he had been given. "Additionally this will happen so quickly amongst so many people no one will be able to coordinate in enough time and everyone will have moved on from there."

"So, give them so much information they can't possible formulate a way to use it until it's too late," Izuku restated what he was just told.

"Exactly," All Might smiled as he gave the Kryptonian a thumbs up.

"Well if you're sure about this," Izuku shrugged as he decided to go along with the plan.

"Begin," Present Mic shouted as the gates opened. Surprising everyone a blur shot passed them all and into the city. "Dang, that boy is fast."

"Toshi, he's already scored over seventy points and it's been five minutes," Nezu said as he watched the alien tear through the metal armor of the testing bots like it was cardboard.

"I know and he's still holding back," All Might grumbled as he knew Midoriya was going to break his record.

"How do you know that?" Aizawa asked knowing that he would be getting stuck with the kid.

"Well for one," All Might pointed. "His feet are still on the ground."

"Meaning?" Midnight leaned back in her chair.

"He can fly," All Might answered. "Two, his hearing is so good he can probably tell where all the hidden machines are from their engines."

"Oh come on," Power Load tossed his hands up.

"He can see through solid objects as well, so I doubt he doesn't know where the rest of them are," All Might continued.

"This is bullshit," Kan sighed.

"And he hasn't even begun to fire lasers out of his eyes or freeze them with his breath," All Might finished.

"I hate this, I hate everything about this," Thirteen groaned.

Nezu slammed his head into the table and began complaining. "We need an accurate measure of his power Toshi if we are going to allow an _extraterrestrial_ into our school."

"Yeah, one second," All Might said as he walked out the door. "Midoriya, Nezu said if you don't start using all of your abilities, you're not allowed to pass, regardless of score." The person stationed outside was very confused at the hero's statement but would never understand why until many many many years later.

"Oh come on," Midoriya looked over to where he heard All Might, then he turned to look up at the nearest camera. "Fine, I'll start going all out," he tossed up his hands as his eyes brightly shone red.

"Well that was creepy," Ectoplasm stated as they watched Izuku slice a dozen machines in half with twin beams of energy coming from his eyes. "And that's not helping."

"Yeah," All Might said. "Luckily he's a good kid though right, man can you imagine if he was evil or if there a lot of his people here and were evil. Hooboy, that would be bad."

"I hate you Toshi, last year my biggest concern was that you were dying. Now I'm worried that aliens are going to destroy the planet," Nezu groaned.

"So, he's in right?" All Might asked the obvious question.

"Yes, he is, Aizawa," Nezu.

"Don't make me take him," Eraserhead grumbled.

"I'll double your vacation days if you do and don't try your normal routine with that class. I don't want to find out he's also a telepath or something," Nezu bargained and then looked up at All Might for clarification.

"Maybe?" All Might shrugged. "I mean, Nejire had him try on a pair of glasses one day and for whatever reason we couldn't recognize him until he took them off, it was the darndest thing."

* * *

"So how did you do," Inko asked as Izuku came out of his room after watching the video from U.A.

"Well I know who All Might talked to about my heritage," Izuku shrugged. "The principal apparently pushed a lot of my paperwork through a few discrete channels and now I have some phony medical record, plus they accepted me into U.A."

"That's great, now be extra careful," Inko instructed as she hugged her son. "I'm going to worry about you."

"I'll be fine mom," Izuku replied as he hugged her back.

"I have something for you," she whispered as she held onto Izuku tightly. "I made it out of the blanket you were wrapped in as a baby."

Izuku loosened his grip so his mother could go into the apartment and get it.

Izuku loved it, a large bright red cape, with a golden symbol. "Wow, what's this mean though?" he asked.

"I don't know but it was on a couple of the things in the pod," Inko answered.

"I'll wear it with pride," Izuku said firmly as his mother brought out another box.

"That was a gift from your birth parents, this is from me and your father," Inko said as she handed him the wrapped package.

Inside was a hero costume. Large, light blue long sleeve top and leggings, a pair of red boots and red underwear to go along with it. Across the chest was the same logo as on the back of his cape. Izuku wiped a tear from his eye. "I love it mom," he said.

"Well put it on," Inko urged him. Smiling as he knew he couldn't deny his mother, he spun around really fast to blur his body as he stripped and put on the new suit. Standing proudly in the living room, in the suit Inko squealed. "Oh you're going to look so heroic out there sweetie," she said as she clapped her hands happily.

He felt a little goofy standing in a pair of red underwear on the outside, but it also felt right, and hey, he was going to be a superhero, it's a little goofy to begin with.

* * *

"The first day of class," Izuku sighed as he walked through the building. He knew where he needed to go since he could see through walls and because he got a map of the school on his phone. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see Bakugo, because even without super hearing you could hear him yelling down the halls.

"Kacchan, can you not try to make enemies on the first day," Izuku said as he entered the room.

"Deku you worthless fuck," Bakugo ranted as he forgot his anger at Iida and instead directed it all at Izuku who had for the past 10 months not explained what had happened that day.

"I'd start sitting down, our teacher is right down the hall anyway," Izuku said as he found an open chair, far away from Bakugo.

"Really," Iida questioned. "How can you tell?"

"I can hear him walking up," Izuku pointed along the wall. Sure enough when his finger got to the door it opened and the teacher came in.

"Impressive," Iida nodded as he found a seat.

"Good, all of you are here," Aizawa said as he looked around the room. "Now normally I'd give you a test to scare you into proving you belong here, but that has been negotiated down to normalcy because SOMEONE," he forcefully added as he glanced at Izuku. "Had to change the rules on everyone. So quickly and quietly form a line to go to the auditorium for the first day orientation."

"Wow," Momo whispered. "What do you think happened?" as the students walked down the hall.

Unfortunately the person she was next to was Bakugo who was seething. "I'll tell you what happened, him, that quirkless cheating fuck got in," his finger pointed at the back of Izuku's head.

This rumor that Katsuki was spreading would pass to the rest of the class and fester for a while as they sat and got a presentation from the Principal. "And the new teacher for Foundational Hero Studies is, All Might," Nezu clapped as the titanic man made his entrance.

"I am here," All Might said. "Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but we will have the entire year together, so I will not take up too much time." His tone jovial and expecting a few questions about himself.

"Yeah, uh, what about this student, apparently he's quirkless, is that even allowed," Kaminari asked as he pointed down to Izuku who had just been ignoring the rumors, content with the knowledge that it didn't matter.

"That's," All Might scratched his head and looked to the principal.

Nezu went up to the microphone. "Exactly why do you believe that one of your classmates is quirkless?"

Snarling Bakugo stood up. "Because Deku is, I've known him my whole life, he never got a quirk, went to the doctor and got diagnosed. So why is he here, who's dick did he have to suck to get in, huh?"

"I assure you, there was no trading of sexual favors and there has never been at this institution," Nezu quickly stated. "As for Izuku Midoriya, he took the entrance exam just like everyone else in this room, barring the recommendation students, and had a record-breaking score of One hundred and thirty-eight."

This information shocked quite a few of the hero course students who had only gotten to the mid thirties and someone had simply done that and then added a hundred on top of it. "So he cheated," Bakugo scoffed.

"Why do you think he cheated?" All Might asked as he began to recall the other boy from the day he met Izuku.

"Because Deku is a worthless loser who can't do anything right," Bakugo shouted.

Nezu and All might shared a look as they realized that this could be used to their advantage. "Well we cannot allow others to believe that U.A.'s standards are not the best," Nezu nodded giving All Might the que to take charge.

As everyone in the room recognized Bakugo for what he was, a bully, All Might stood up straight. "Well then it seems a demonstration of Midoriya's abilities is in order." He waved his big hand and indicated for the student body to follow him outside.

"Young Midoriya, this will just be a test of speed and strength, no need to use your entire arsenal against me, I am, after all, getting on in years," All Might chuckled.

Izuku quickly pushed his way out of the crowd of students as they whispered. "I mean, you aren't _that_ old," Izuku shrugged as he readied himself.

"Principal, on your mark," All Might offered.

Nezu quickly scrambled up on top one of his employees, a benefit of being so small and not giving a damn about what they wanted. "I am ready, you two may begin."

For a moment nothing happened, then the two disappear before a crater formed when their fists collided. "Ahah, meeting me head on Midoriya, excellent," All Might proudly said. The two began to trade rapid blows as their fists blurred, causing the wind to pick up.

"Gah, it's too much," one of the smaller students said as they started to lift off the ground from the gale force winds that were being created by the two.

Nezu's claws had dug through the fabric of Present Mic's jacket preventing him from being blown away. "six one-thousand, seven one-thousand," he counted as he watched the two.

"And finish," he called out, knowing that both of them would hear his voice over the winds. Stopping on a dime, both student and teacher pulled back from each other. Nezu turned to look down at Bakugo. "Now tell me, does Izuku Midoriya possess a quirk or not?"

Bakugo stammered as he felt a headache forming as he tried to comprehend what he saw with what he knew. "No, this is wrong," he snarled as he looked at Izuku who was just standing there staring at him.

"Anyway, we have taken up enough of your teachers time, so off you all go back to classes," Nezu smirked as he thought that couldn't have gone more perfect to deflect and near future inquiries into the alien. The students were abuzz with energy as the returned to their homerooms.

"Dude, that was the manliest thing I have ever seen," Kirishima practically vibrated with energy.

"It's not that impressive," Izuku dismissed never having been one for praise. "I just threw some punches is all."

"Yeah, at All Might," Kaminari corrected. "Dude, you're insane, your quirk must be the most powerful one in the world."

"Please," Izuku chuckled nervously at the attention he was getting. "It's not that big of a deal, there are probably loads of people who could do what I did, I'm not that special."

"Good attitude," Aizawa said as he stood at the front of the classroom. "There is no point in getting a big head about one's capabilities," he lectured. "Over the last hundred years, there have been numerous people who others claim to be the strongest or have the best quirk and every time someone else has come along to prove them wrong." The class was enraptured at what their teacher had to say. "Before All Might who was the strongest hero?"

Many of the students couldn't answer the question except for three hands raised into the air. "Red Riot sir," Kirishima said proudly.

"Correct, he was the Number One hero, with the strongest quirk, until All Might came along." Aizawa walked around to the front of his desk. "Before that was Snow Leopard, before her was Iron Hawk. Overtime quirks have just gotten stronger, some theorize that eventually they will hit a wall with how powerful they get because the human body just would not be capable of handling any more power."

Momo raised her hand, "What if they began to augment the human body."

"I don't know, ask Power Loader about cybernetic augmentation." Aizawa shrugged. "But even then, the technology would hit a limit to what the human body can take; and we are limited by whatever earthly materials we can make. That's a lesson for another time and place, here is your teacher for Modern Hero Art History, Ms. Midnight."

And for the rest of the day Izuku and the other 1-A students were introduced to their teachers and given an overview of the information the classes provided and what was expected of them, along with some question and answer type situations, it was fairly standard for most schools. Izuku had packed up his bag and checked his phone for any messages and noticed he had a few.

All Might had congratulated him on his first day of class, Nezu who had managed to get his phone number somehow had said he had done a great job with the demonstration and it was working to his advantage to hide his true nature. Nejire had sent him nearly a dozen through out the day asking him about his lessons other students, the weather and so on. Amajiki and Mirio sent a couple asking if he wanted to meet up at their usual place.

He quickly typed out a reply in the affirmative as he would like to share and see how the third-year classes were different than the first-year ones. Looking up he stopped as he noticed that Bakugo was standing firmly at the entrance gate to the school.

Realizing that he could fly over or run around him faster than Bakugo could see him, but also knowing that doing so would simply delay what was an inevitability, Izuku walked up to his former friend. "Yes Kacchan," Izuku sighed.

"Don't you fucking call me that," Bakugo jabbed his finger into Izuku's chest. "I don't know what the fuck happened today, but I'm going to find out," he threatened.

"It's not worth the time Kacchan," Izuku tried to explain. "I just have abilities that I have hidden."

"Why shithead," Bakugo snarled. "Was it because you thought you were better than everyone else. Was it all a big joke to you, laughing to yourself about how superior you were to us all?"

"No, I just, couldn't," Izuku replied.

"That's not an answer Deku," Bakugo shouted. "I'm going to find out what you did and how you did it and expose you for what you are."

"Don't," Izuku warned. "It's not any of your business, so drop it, we're here, we can have a fresh start."

"There can't be a fresh start because you don't deserve to be here you cheating fuck."

"At least I'm not a bully who terrorized someone he thought was weaker than him just because he had a powerful quirk," Izuku yelled, his voice carrying across the campus. "Don't dig into my life, just leave me alone." He quickly said as he pushed passed Bakugo and walked off the U.A. campus.

Before Katsuki could turn around All Might appeared in front of him. "Young Bakugo," the number one said proudly. "I think that now is a-"

"You know," Bakugo hissed. "That display earlier, it was all a trick. You know what happened to that green shit head and you're in on it." He spat as he glared at the taller man.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't be my place to say, now, please, try to find a way to get along with your classmate."

"I'm going to bury that fucking nerd," Bakugo promised as he stormed off.

* * *

"Izuku-kun," Nejire called out to Izuku as she waved her hand frantically in her spot at the table she and the other Big 3 were waiting for Izuku at.

"Hey Hado-chan," Izuku blushed as he could never build an immunity to the girls natural charm.

"Come on, tell us, we heard you fought with All Might today. How was class? Anything crazy happen? Anyone in class with a cool quirk? Any girls? Any cute girls? Are they cuter than me?" Nejire shot a stream of questions at Izuku.

"We're going to need to put a leash on her or something," Mirio joked as he nudged Tamaki who was slowly eating his snack. "But yeah, how was your day man?" he smiled at his friend.

"Well it all started normally I guess," Izuku answered as he began to retell the days events to the older students.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku sat patiently on the train ride back up to the school for his second day at U.A. He was quietly listening to the various conversations on the train as he ignored that Bakugo was sitting not to far from him and glaring daggers. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Looking up, Izuku recognized the girl as Jirou from his class, moving his bag, he opened the seat next to him. "Absolutely," he smiled at the teen. "Be awful rude of me to hold two seats when I don't need to."

"Thanks, so uh, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not Japanese, are you," Jirou blatantly asked.

"Well no, not really, I've lived here almost my whole life," Izuku answered.

"And before that," Jirou questioned.

"I guess you could say I was an orphan," Izuku admitted, a truthful statement but not one that reveals too much about his past.

"Oh gosh," Jirou blushed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she covered her face in her hands and groaned about how much of a faux pas she made.

"It's okay, I never really knew my birth parents and my mom and dad have been amazing to me," Izuku said placatingly as he patted her on the back.

"That's pretty good at least," Jirou smiled.

"Yeah, I really lucked out that they found me," Izuku shrugged. "I mean uh, adopted me," he quickly corrected and hoped she would press the slip up.

Deciding that she was already awkward enough, Jirou put that little tidbit into the back of her mind as she directed the conversation in another direction. "So strong as All Might huh?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, he's pretty amazing," Izuku looked into the distance and with his enhanced vision and a bit of X-ray's could see the teachers at U.A. in a meeting. "But I can hold my own."

"So is that your quirk then, just makes you really strong," Jirou questioned further.

"Not exactly," Izuku replied.

"Man, you really don't like answering questions directly do you?"

"Aheh, maybe that's my quirk then," Izuku chuckled.

"Pfft, you're kind of a dork," Jirou giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Izuku began to laugh along with the girl.

* * *

" **Welcome to Foundational Hero Studies,** " All Might said as he calmly entered the room. " **Today, we put our first foot forward on the long journey towards being heroes.** " He pulled out a remote and pushed a button and the students watched as the wall flipped out to reveal numbered cases. " **In those boxes are your costumes, the symbol that you will show to the world, they are your armor and, in many cases, your first weapon against the evildoers of the world, now, come to Site B after changing into them.** " The pro-hero shouted as he quickly dashed out of the building.

"Dude, snrk," Kaminari suppressed a laugh. "I think you got the suit inside out, bwahaha," the blonde said as he doubled over laughing.

"No, this is how it's supposed to be," Izuku replied in confusion.

"Where did you get the idea of underwear on the outside," Mineta joined Kaminari in laughing at his classmate, ignoring that he was wearing a glorified diaper.

Rolling his eyes as he knew he'd get some chuckled at his choice of outfit, he pulled up the bright red boots and clicked the yellow belt. "Whatever, I'll meet you guys out there," he said as he walked out the door.

" **Young Midor…pfft** ," All Might stopped himself as he covered his face with his clipboard. " **What an... interesting costume.** "

"Not you too," Izuku groaned as the others started to come out to the field, with a few of the guys snickering at Izuku's costume. Some of the others also found it amusing to see him standing there in blue and red spandex.

" **Ahem,** " All Might cleared his throat as he tried to avoid looking at Izuku. " **If everyone is ready?** "

"Oh wait," Izuku said. "I forgot something," he said as he floated off the ground. "I'll be right back." Before anyone could respond, Izuku rocketed off into the distance.

"Did he just... fly..." Sato gaped, but in the time it took others to process this new information, Izuku was already visible in the horizon on his way back.

"Sorry, I needed the cape," he said as he slowly floated back to the ground, the massive red cape billowing around him.

Jirou whistled in appreciation at how the light framed Izuku well as he softly landed on the ground.

" **Well, Young Midoriya, if you are so eager to show off,** " All Might said. "You can be the demonstration."

"Aww man," Izuku slumped as he knew All Might was just teasing him.

" **Now class, Young Midoriya here is strong, fast and, as you have just seen, capable of flight,** " All Might said as he gestured to Izuku. " **Now, how would you approach fighting someone like him?** "

"Blow him the fuck up," Bakugo snarled from the back.

"A ranged assault," Momo raised her hand. "If his capabilities are physical than putting him at a distance is the easiest solution, because he'd have no way to attack or defend himself," she proudly stated.

All Might nodded.

" **Not a bad idea, plenty of villains have used that same approach against myself, to varying degrees of success.** " Momo wore a smug smiled at the praise for her answer. " **However,** " All Might amended, " **that will only work if you know your opponent's full capabilities.** "

" **What?** " Momo's grin fell as she was unsure why All Might had corrected her.

" **Izuku, think fast!** " All Might shouted as he hurled his clipboard into the distance. Izuku, however, had anticipated this was coming, as All Might and Nejire loved to play this game with him.

Startled for a second, the class watched as Izuku's eyes glowed a harsh red light as he fired twin beams of light that sliced the wooden board into three pieces when it struck.

"Really," Izuku folded his arms.

" **Ahahaha, I love doing that,** " All Might wiped a tear from his eye. " **Oh, now I need a new clipboard.** " He frowned as he realized he was without the prop. " **Anyway, the purpose of today's lesson is that you may not know the full capabilities of a villain you come across and while it's good to have plans, sometimes they can quickly turn bad if you assume too much about your opponent.** " All Might sheepishly turned to Izuku who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go and get you a new clipboard," he said as he ran back into the school.

" **Now, then, I'll begin to separate you into teams so you can then battle with each other,** " All Might proudly said.

"Uh sir," Kaminari raised his hand. "You didn't tell us, how would one of us beat Midoriya?"

" **You don't,** " All Might ominously said.

"Here you go All Might," Izuku said as he stopped next to his teacher and presented him with the clipboard.

" **Excellent,** " All Might smiled at his class. " **Let's begin.** "

* * *

"I kind of think this is unfair," Iida mentioned to Bakugo. "Not that I doubt our abilities, but Midoriya seems to be quite a powerful individual."

"He's a cheating nerd who can't do anything," Bakugo seethed as he paced angrily on the fifth floor. "This is all some kind of trick and I'm going to send that green haired piece of shit to hell for this prank he's pulling."

All Might, in the booth with the rest of the 1-A students, had forgone looking at the monitors and began to buff his nails instead.

"Uh, sir?" Sero questioned.

" **Huh, oh yeah,** " All Might said absentmindedly as he pushed a button on the microphone. " **Begin.** "

"So, what's the plan?" Uraraka asked as she stood next to the now seemingly imposing Midoriya.

"Well, they were on the fifth floor, Bakugo just left to go find us so he's coming to the ground floor as fast as he can, Iida is waiting up there, angry that Bakugo forsook the advantage of teaming up against me, but he's trying to at least protect the "nuke"," Izuku airquoted.

"How do you know all this?" Uraraka asked.

"Oh, I have hypersensitive hearing and can see through solid objects," Izuku admitted.

"Your quirk is kind of... overpowered," Uraraka hummed.

"Well, I'll go intercept Bakugo, he's not going to really care that you got past him, so.. how about you just head on up to the fifth floor and touch the device so this can be over?" Izuku suggested.

"Couldn't you just fly up there and end it now?" Uraraka asked the obvious question.

"Sure I could, but then what would you or Iida learn from this exercise?" Izuku answered with his own question. "Not that I can't learn anything from this either, but it seems that Bakugo has some aggression he wants to work out on me, so I figure I should deal with that first," Izuku said as he nudged Uraraka out of the path of the angry blonde who flung himself around the corner and exploded his quirk point blank in Izuku's face.

"Oh my god," Jirou shouted as she and the others watched as what they assumed was the murder of their classmate.

"He's fine," All Might said without even looking up. "He's had worse."

The class watched as the smoke cleared and Izuku was completely unscathed by the attack.

"You're going to need to try harder than that, Kacchan," Izuku rolled his shoulder and flicked Bakugo away from him down the hall and into another room.

"Sir," Shoji raised one of many hands. "Should we be worried that Midoriya will grievously injure Bakugo?"

"Nah, kid's got good self-restraint, he hid his powers for almost all his life. I don't think he'll have trouble avoiding any serious injuries." All Might waved off the concerns.

"Fuck," Bakugo roared as he leveled another blast at Izuku's chest, which did nothing to slow him down. "Why. Won't. You. DIE!"

"Why do you think I have to die, Kacchan?" Izuku asked as he slowly walked forward, putting Katuski on the defensive. "What did I ever do to you to garner such hatred, when we used to be friends?"

Bakugo kept backing up as continue to use his quirk on the unstoppable green-haired boy. "Because you looked down on me and now I know why, you thought you were better than us," Bakugo hissed as he peppered more blows onto Izuku. "Laughing at us the entire time for not being the same as you."

"I never laughed at you," Izuku calmly stated. "You were my friend; I would never do that to you."

"Then why, dickhead, did you hide that you are more powerful than fucking ALL MIGHT!" Bakugo screamed.

"Because I had to," Izuku admitted. "What would my life have been like if every person knew a child had all these powers? What would the adults have done to control it for themselves? It's my power and no one else's, and I shouldn't be forced to let other people decide how I use it."

The students in the tent listening intently at the conversation, as a boy with bi-colored hair contemplated on the words that resonated with him. For many of them the idea of hiding their quirks was inconceivable, but they also thought about how vast the chasm between their powers were and Izuku's.

"So that's it, you just didn't want to bother," Bakugo spat as he caught his breath from exerting himself in his onslaught. "Didn't think it worth the time to show off."

"That's precisely why I didn't," Izuku shouted. "You used to be such a nice boy, and then you turned four and got your Quirk. After that, everyone was praising you and YOU decided that everyone else was beneath you, you decided that it was more important to be seen as tough that you bullied everyone into worshiping you or avoiding you for years. None of what you accuse me of doing is something I did," Izuku poked Bakugo in the chest, sending him sprawling across the room. "That was all you."

Bakugo was seething in anger as he was talked down to be Deku. It wasn't enough that Deku was unphased by his every attack, but that on top of all of that, it was apparently _his_ fault that he acted the way he did. That the changes _he_ had gone through were what was the cause of the problems. It infuriated him to even entertain those notions because if they were right then Deku didn't do anything wrong and the problem firmly laid at his feet, this couldn't stand. "Fuck you," Bakugo spat as he shakily stood up and aimed his gauntlet at Izuku.

When he pulled the pin, the students in the tent felt the quake from there. The screens were all shaking as they tried to capture an image of what was going on in the room. "Holy shit," Mineta gasped as he saw that the room that previously was filled with thick stone pillars was reduced to rubble with a massive hole blown in the side of the wall. And yet standing there, as if the attack was no more than a stiff breeze, was Izuku.

"Why... didn't... that... work?" Bakugo wheezed as he felt his arm shake from the recoil of the attack.

"It doesn't matter why it didn't work," Izuku shook his head. "It matters why you think you had to do that? Why did you stop being my friend, Kacchan?"

"Because you fucking looked down on me you asshole," the blonde swore as he stomped forward to Izuku.

In response, Izuku quickly swept Bakugo into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he calmly stated not allowing his former friend to escape his grip.

"Let me go," Bakugo squirmed in anger trying to find a way out of his enemy's arms.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad and didn't realize it. I'm sorry I lost my friend," Izuku said as he looked past Bakugo into the horizon.

"Dammit, you're not supposed to do that," Bakugo hissed. "You don't get to apologize like that means anything."

"But I should," Izuku replied. "I did something, knowingly or not, that made you feel bad, the least I can do is apologize."

Bakugo growled and started pounding his fist into Izuku's side... for all the good it did.

" **Hero team wins!** " All Might's voice called out. " **Congratulations everyone, now come on back.** "

* * *

Up on the fifth floor, Uraraka and Iida were panting as they had just played the most intense game of keep away of their lives.

"So, why," Iida wiped his lip of spittle. "Didn't Midoriya come up and win this himself?"

"I think... oh jeez," Uraraka huffed and wheezed. "He and that Bakugo kid, have some... history and he... wanted to... wow we ran around a lot... talk things out or something," Uraraka guessed.

"He seems like a really nice guy," Iida stretched.

"Yeah he does," Uraraka blushed faintly.

"Let me go, Deku," Bakugo grumbled as Izuku carried him out of the building. "I will murder you for this, and then everyone else to cover it up, there will be no survivors!"

"Okay," Izuku hummed and dropped his friend.

"I hate you, so much," Bakugo hissed as he entered the tent and ignored the rest of his classmates.

"So, how'd it go?" Izuku asked, smiling as he stepped into the tent.

"Dude, that was so manly," Kirishima shouted. "What are you made of?"

"Uh, meaty, flesh stuff?" he answered the question in the same manner as the last time.

"Smooth," Jirou covered her mouth as she chortled.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, inadvertently knocking loose some dust and rubble that had gotten stuck in his thick black locks.

"Sorry about that everyone."

"Well, I think we still have time for the last group," All Might said as he motioned with his head for the remaining four students to participate in the activity.

Izuku was given a chance to sit back and watch his classmates, and it felt nice to be a part of a group, even if he was still different, but that didn't mean he had to feel different. Given the chance, Izuku was sure he'd be a great hero and friend one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku got up for the next day of class and rode the train as usual, except this time instead of just Jirou sitting near him a lot of 1-A came over to talk to him. It was surprising how quickly he seemed to be making friends, something he had a terrible time of at his old school. This day the front gates were surrounded by the press who seemingly got wind that All Might was teaching at U.A.

Izuku managed to sneak past the group at a high speed, unnoticed by the reporters and thus not bothered.

The day continued as normal until just before lunch, Aizawa was giving his report to the 1-A class based on what All Might had written. "Now before you all go to lunch, you'll need to choose class representatives."

"So how should we do this," Iida asked.

"I nominate Midoriya for class president," Uraraka excitedly said.

"Wait, we haven't even decided how we want to vote," Izuku tried to protest.

"I second that idea," Jirou added.

"Here," Kirishima raised his hand along with the two other girls. "Dude's manly as hell."

"But I don't even want," Izuku started to say, however more of the class started to voice their affirmation for Izuku to be the class president, that he had been drowned out.

"I think that's a good amount," Momo said as she clapped for Izuku. "Congratulations class president."

"Great," Izuku groaned. "How about you be class vice-president," he said quickly, hoping he could just step down and pass the role onto her.

"Re-really, me," Momo said in confusion as she had hoped to be chosen but didn't expect to be picked that quickly.

"Yeah, you seem really excited for it," Izuku sighed as he hoped the lunch bell would ring soon.

* * *

"Are you ready Tomura," Kurogiri asked as they approached the gate.

"Yes, it's the perfect time, with the teachers distracted by their lunch, we should get in unnoticed" Shigaraki said as he walked up to the gate, moments later an obnoxious noise rang through out the school.

"What the hell is that," Izuku shouted above the noise.

"That's the perimeter alarm," Iida responded. "It means someone's gotten onto the campus."

Izuku quickly started to look around the building using his x-ray vision. "There," he pointed to a wall as he didn't recognize either as one of the U.A. staff, nor were the pair wearing school uniforms. "They're using a computer," he said as he floated off the ground. "Yaoyorozu, get the students to calm down, I'm going to see who these people are."

"Right," Momo nodded as she made a megaphone to address the panicking students.

"Who are you two?" Izuku asked as he opened the door to see a man with steel-gray hair and a dismembered hand on his face, along with a man who seemed to be made of smoke.

"How did you find us so quickly," Tomura asked as he reached behind him to grab the sheet of paper.

"Lucky guess," Izuku replied. "Now answer _my_ question." He said as he took a step forward.

"Sorry kid," Tomura chuckled as he slipped into Kurogiri's warp gate. "Maybe next time."

"Dammit," Izuku swore as he saw the mist disappear into itself. "I'll need to go find a teacher."

"Senseis," Izuku called out as he quickly glided across the lawn towards Aizawa and Present Mic. "I found the intruders but they got away."

"Nooooo," Present Mic said in confusion. "We found the intruders, they're right here." He pointed at the two reporters who had snuck onto the campus.

"Sir," Izuku said as he turned to Aizawa who took what Izuku was saying more seriously as he described the pair and what one of them could do.

"Interesting," Aizawa scratched his chin. "Good catch, I'll talk with Nezu later about what they wanted and what they were doing here. Go back to your class and tell them to head back to the 1-A room," he instructed as Izuku flew off to gather his classmates.

"Woah," the reporter said as she watched Izuku fly into the sky. "Can we get an interview with him," she asked as she pointed to the departing student.

"No," Aizawa responded. "Get out of here Ms. Lane before I call the cops."

"Grr, fine Mr. Eraser. Butt. Head. Man, come on Jimmy we'll go find another story," Lois said as she stormed off across the lawn.

The short redheaded young man gave a nervous grin before running after his partner.

* * *

Izuku and his class waited a bit for Aizawa to return. "Classes are ending early today," Aizawa said as he entered the room. "Midoriya, good catch seeing who broke into the school, your doing a good job of taking your role as Class President seriously," he said in appreciation as it was entirely possible that the culprits might not have been seen had Izuku not found them, slowing down any investigation.

"Amazing pres," Kirishima said excitedly as the class walked down to the train station together. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Seriously, you're fast, strong, tough, can see through walls, shoot lasers out of your eyes," Iida listed off. "It's almost inhuman."

"Pfft," Sero chuckled. "What would that make him then, some kind of god?"

"Bwahaha," Mina wiped a tear from her eyes. "Maybe he's an alien or something," she jokingly said as she whistled the X-Files theme.

Izuku tried to laugh off the guesses, but he'd not been used to good natured teasing, even if he knew his classmates meant well, the topic was coming a little too close to the truth for his comfort. "I uh, just you know, eat my vegetables one leg at a time," he awkwardly said.

The class looked puzzled before most of them busted out laughing at the strange mashup of phrases. "This guy gets it," Kaminari happily said.

However a few took notice of his behavior. "I wonder what's bothering him," Jirou wondered as she heard his heart rate rise.

Bakugo on the other hand was seething. "Something about you Deku, I'm going to figure it out, even if I have to beat it out of you," he swore as he followed the group from behind.

* * *

"Sensei," Shigaraki said to the static filled television screen. "I got the schedule, except there was a complication a student saw us," he reported.

"Unfortunate, but not impossible either," the voice on the monitor replied. "There was always a chance that someone might notice two extra people, with how many quirks are in the building, we took a gamble getting this information, but they won't be able to plan around what we can do with it."

"Of course Sensei," Shigaraki nodded. "So when is the time we strike."

"Hard and fast, do not give them enough time to prepare, this Friday has the first off campus class with All Might, that will be the perfect time to take him out," the voice answered.

"I'll gather as many npc's as needed to distract," Shigaraki said as he left the bar.

* * *

"So they took a class schedule," Nezu hummed.

"Yes, after Midoriya came and told me of the people I had Power Loader do a scan of the equipment, seems they took a list of classes that All Might is teaching," Aizawa reported.

"Which means I am the target," All Might surmised. "Should we change the schedule?" he asked.

Nezu pondered for a moment. "No, while there is a chance this is nothing more than an overeager and creative fan who wishes to meet you, it is far more likely to be sinister," Nezu explained. "As such we will keep it the same, for this week, if nothing happens then the plan is for later on to which we can make the information useless by changing what we do. If we did so now, they would never trust any information they gain from us making it harder to lead them along."

"Sir doesn't that put the class potentially in danger should they choose to attack at the USJ then?" Present Mic asked.

"Possibly, but if they have a plan for All Might, I wonder what should happen if they were confronted again by an alien," Nezu smirked.

"Are you planning on using Young Midoriya as bait?" All Might gasped.

"Of course not, bait would imply they were coming for him," Nezu denied. "No, but with your weakening state, Mr. Midoriya offers us a unique opportunity. To test they capabilities against one of our strongest assets, without risking you falling into whatever plan they may be preparing for."

"That's a little cold sir," Midnight said worriedly.

"Maybe, but we need answers and Mr. Midoriya may possibly be the only way to get them without endangering anyone else, as I highly doubt they would be prepared for someone of his caliber," Nezu shrugged.

* * *

The rest of the week was fairly quiet as the students went about their day, they were getting acclimated to the different subjects and all the new teachers, so they were excited to be told on Friday that they would be having a special class dedicated to rescue based tactics at an offsite facility.

"Midoriya," Aizawa whispered up at the front of the bus, knowing that with his super hearing the teen would have no problems listening to him. "The principal thinks this class will be attacked today as a means of getting at All Might, be on the look out for problems, we don't need to cause a panic, but you are the first line of defense against them, blink three times if you understand."

Izuku slowly closed his eyes three times to respond. He hadn't been expecting that to be said to him. Slowly shaking his head he looked back to the students who were in various conversations, unaware that a second person had heard the entirety of instructions.

"Why is Aizawa putting so much responsibility on a first-year student," Jirou thought curiously. "I know he's powerful, but if they think there is such a threat, why not just have more teachers or even a few extra pro's on hand, unless, they're also testing him. But why would they want to do that?" she wondered as the bus pulled up to the large building.

As most of the students excitedly looked around at the place they would train, Izuku kept looking around the area hoping to see or possibly hear anything, after only seeing one person with a set of binoculars watching them from a distance, he made sure not to stare directly at the person, lest he gave himself away. But now he knew some criminal element was present as that person was not any of the U.A. staff, even outside of costume he'd know what they looked like.

So as he looked at the facility itself, he could see that there were close to one hundred people all scattered throughout the different zones. Seeing this Izuku's first instinct was to tell everyone and have the lesson called off, but he also knew that they'd know nothing about these people should they pull out now. Internally he was having a deep conflict about what would be the best, when he felt someone gently tap his arm.

"You know we're being watched don't you," Jirou whispered as she moved closer to Izuku.

"Yeah, how did you," Izuku whispered back.

"I can hear pretty good too," Jirou answered quietly, hoping not to draw anyone into the conversation.

"Oh, right," Izuku remembered that he wasn't the only one with enhanced hearing in the class. "And it's not just that, the building is filled with villains," he added on. "I don't know how they got in, but I think it has to do with one of the villains I saw the other day."

"So what's the plan," Jirou asked as the class started to enter the building.

"I, I don't know, I don't want anyone to be here if they could get hurt," Izuku sadly said.

"But we also need to know more about them," Jirou finished his sentence.

"Yeah," Izuku sighed.

"Go with your gut," Jirou shrugged. "If you think you can take on all the bad guys and whatever else they have planned, then stay quiet, but if you don't, speak up. No one will be mad at you for choosing our class's safety." Izuku nodded at the advice and made up his mind.

"Sir," Izuku called out. "We need to go, now," Izuku said firmly.

"What, why?" the class shouted in annoyance.

"Sir, seriously, this place is filled with villains, they are waiting, I don't know for what, but we can't stay here, they are everywhere, please," he pleaded to Aizawa. "I don't think I can fight them all," Izuku said worriedly.

"What is he talking about," Momo turned to her teacher. "Is this true, is this place full of villains?"

"If Midoriya says so, then it probably is," Aizawa sighed. "Class is off, everyone go back to the bus, Midoriya, cover us from behind so no one sneaks up on us," he barked out his orders a bit saddened that they wouldn't get to know anything about the villains but he couldn't fault one of his students for not being up to taking part in the plan, especially if it was just dumped on them suddenly.

"Leaving so soon," Kurogiri asked as he warped in front of the door, blocking the exit. "We had figured that if one student was able to find us so quickly, then he would do so again at the attack," Kurogiri explained as villains came out of the mist to back him up.

"Shit," Aizawa prepared himself to fight.

"Not so face Eraserhead," a villain shouted as she filled the area with smoke from canisters. "Can't let you get your quirk off, boss said that'd be a huge debuff."

Thirteen quickly activated his quirk trying to suck up the obscuring gas but was hit by a few shots from inside the cloud and preferring to shut off the quirk over accidentally sucking up someone, he backed off.

"Interesting tactic," Kurogiri said. "It won't work though, you'd need to." He started to taunt before a loud clap sent a blast of air that dispersed the cloud and sent the canisters flying away, clearing out the area.

"No," Izuku said as he floated above the class.

"Hmm, flight, strength, hearing, strong American features," Kurogiri pondered as he looked up at the child. "Are you perhaps a bastard child of Captain Celebrity? True or not that is irrelevant," Kurogiri said. "We have come too far to be stopped by a mere child and while we didn't expect this, the American hero's powers are no match for our weapon."

"What weapon," Aizawa asked as he carefully watched the villains. Meanwhile the 1-A class had spread out as much as they could when the villains showed up, with those like Bakugo, Kirishima and Sato up front.

"Ah ah ah," Kirigiri taunted. "You'll just have to find out as he's ripping you all to pieces."

As Aizawa activated his quirk, someone set off a flashbang to blind him, knowing that when his hair rose were the times he had his eyes open. "Dammit," Aizawa swore as he felt something cold swallow him up.

Izuku blinked the light out of his eyes and saw the last of his classmates fall into the villain's quirk, him being unaffected due to being off the ground. "Grr," Izuku growled as he turned away from the bad guy and started looking around the building.

"Oh I wonder how long it will take you to find their corpses," Kurogiri laughed darkly as the villains he brought up with him joining it with their own sadistic cackles.

"Found them," Izuku declared as he looked through all the walls in the facility to see where his class had been sent to. "You know, you made a mistake," he said with a grin.

"Oh and what's that," Kurogiri paused as he genuinely was confused as to what would cause the student to feel some form of joy at this moment.

"Now I don't have to hide all my powers," Izuku said as he turned and exhaled a freezing cold, capturing all but Kurogiri in a block of ice.

"What in the," the villain's yellow eyes widened in shock as he watched the young man rocket off into the distance. He shook off the surprise and warped back to Shigaraki who was watching a few of the students struggle to battle the villains in the center of the complex. He needed to report on what could become a minor problem.

* * *

"It's been five minutes," Nezu nodded to the rest of the room. "Aizawa has not pushed the button as instructed, head to the USJ," he commanded to the UA staff who were waiting for the principal's instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

As Izuku rocketed towards the nearest group, he was grateful that at least these were the students in the greatest danger as well. Punching through the thick, insulating steel of the conflagration zone, Izuku immediately felt the heat that was constantly maintained at the highest levels of the domed structure. Even with the smoke in his face, Izuku's x-ray vision allowed him to see the combat below.

"Bring it shitty fuckers," Bakugo snarled as he kept blasting any villain who dared get close to him.

"We need to find a way out, direct confrontation should be the last resort Bakugo," Iida shouted over the fight, even as he had to kick back a villain who was charging him. "It's more important we regroup with the others in our class."

"I don't need them," Katsuki cackled as he slammed his palm on a trashcan then detonating his quirk to send it rocketing at some villains who had bunched up.

Inhaling deeply, Izuku then let loose with a powerful gust of air from his lungs, the sudden burst of gale force winds, caused the people below to brace themselves against the flow and the smoke was expelled further down the building while the fires in the surrounding area were extinguished. After the environmental threat had been dealt with, Izuku quickly landed in front of Bakugo and Iida. "Time to go," he said as he grabbed their collars and flew off back out of the hole he had made in the ceiling.

Despite the threat the villains presented, it was more important to get the others out of the area of danger than hunt down the bad guys who could at most now just break a few uninhabited buildings that were designed to be damaged.

"Thank you Midoriya," Iida bowed after Izuku set them down back where the class had first entered.

"Fuck you Deku, who gave you the right to pull me away from a fight," Bakugo snarled as he had been infuriated that he was 'rescued'.

Electing to ignore Bakugo's ranting, as trying to convince him that it was more important to leave could take weeks, Izuku turned to the much faster teen. "Iida, I need you to get to U.A., and get the other teachers, they might be on their way already but we need backup."

"Couldn't you get there much faster than me?" Iida pointed out as with flight, Izuku had no obstacles that could hinder his movement and thus could go in a straight line towards the school. Which was a fair point.

"Can't, the rest of our class is still out there," he said as he pointed behind him to the rest of the facility. "I need to make sure that everyone else is okay before I could even think of leaving. This is our best option right now," Izuku said as he braced himself to fly back out to another zone.

"Right, that's good thinking Midoriya," Iida nodded as he sprinted past the frozen villains, out the door and back down the road they had driven to get to the building.

"Fuck you Deku, I'm going back out there to fight villains, I'm not going to let you steal all the glory!" Katsuki roared as he blasted his hands and rushed down the stairs seeing the mass of villains in the center of the building.

"Dammit," Izuku swore as he knew he would be wasting time to get Katsuki to remain where he was, that he just had to hope his childhood friend didn't get himself injured.

* * *

He headed to the landslide zone and had to dodge a massive glacier that enveloped the area. "Oh well," Izuku hummed as he landed next to some of his classmates and Aizawa. "Sir, I got Iida and Katsuki out of the Conflagration zone, I sent Iida outside to go back to the school for help, Katsuki ran into the fight." He gave an update on situation to his teacher.

"Good thinking, and unfortunate that a student decided to go back towards danger, that'll be dealt with later," Aizawa nodded grateful that Izuku was stepping up in the situation.

"Are you able to get everyone here back to the entrance?" Izuku asked, looking over

"Yes," Aizawa said as he put on his goggles. "Go to the next zone," he pointed at the Downpour Zone, another domed structure to encase one of the testing areas. Aizawa and his classmates watched as Izuku flew straight towards the other building. "I need answers before we go," Aizawa said as he stalked over to the trapped villains. "And you're going to give them to me."

* * *

As Izuku punched through another roof, he could feel the splash of rain and wind on his face. As he looked down he could see another group of students. Jirou was backing up as the other villains kept spreading out and taking advantage of the dark to strike, it was taking all of her concentration to keep pointing out where the villains were so her and her classmates didn't get hit that she didn't realize that Izuku had just flown past her.

"Jirou," Izuku addressed her as he floated in front of her. "Is this everyone that landed with you?" he asked as he surveyed the group of classmates, which consisted of Jirou, Koda, and Momo.

"Yeah, we need a way out though, Koda got hit when we landed, thankfully Momo made him some bandages," Jirou said as the villains started to creep out towards the group. "Could really use a way out."

"Yaoyorozu, can you make a net for you all to fit in, I know it won't be comfortable," Izuku requested of his vice-president. "But I'll carry you all out of here."

"Absolutely." Momo replied as she quickly started to form the mesh, happy that they had a way out of the area as they were barely keeping the villains at bay. She was considering breaking numerous laws and manufacturing firearms as a last resort to keep them back until help could arrive.

"He's going to take them away!" A villain shouted as he realized what the flying student was preparing to do. "Rush them, there's no way they can fight us all."

As the dozens of villains poured out of the dark buildings and alleyways, Izuku's eye glowed a harsh red. Spinning around he fired his heat vision straight into the ground digging grooves in the melting asphalt. "If you cross that line, I will hit you," Izuku warned the villains who jumped back away from the beams. "And trust me, you don't want me to do that."

Uncertain of the threat that Izuku posed the villains waited behind the line dug by the young man and watched as he flew off with their targets. "Whatever, let's regroup we can take him on with the others," the villains declared as they hurried out of the building.

After depositing Momo, Koda and Jirou at the entrance of the USJ. Izuku could hear the next group of students in the lake, looking out he could see Aoyama frantically firing lasers into the water as aquatic based villains circled the sinking ship.

"Wow Todoroki, did you freeze these villains," Jirou asked as she noticed the bad guys encased in ice.

"No, they were like this when we got here," Todoroki answered. "Which is concerning, because no one in our class is supposed to have an ice quirk but me."

"Do you think they turned on each other," Hagakure asked as she flicked one of the frozen villains.

* * *

"Look, it's Midoriya," Uraraka called out as she and the others tried to get his attention. They had been lucky that Kaminari had been with their group when they hit the water as he had briefly stunned the water based villains or else they would have been overwhelmed and dragged to their deaths. "Over here," she and the others cried out loudly to catch his attention.

The villains noticing the change in behavior saw that one of the student's was flying so instead of waiting they charged the boat in an effort to get to the students before this new arrival could ferry them away.

Instead of flying over to the deck to grab the students one by one, as the villains expected, which could take more time than they had and allow the bad guys to get close enough to attack. Izuku dropped straight down into the water. "Wait, what?" a shark headed villain questioned as he saw the boy rocket past all of them under the water and place his hands on the bottom of the large cruise ship. "No way," he scoffed as he saw Izuku start to push. Until the boat started to move and the villains realized what the student was trying to accomplish.

"Is he seriously going to try and lift the thing, it has to weigh at least seventy tons," the villains laughed as they decided the easy target in the water was better than going for the kids on the deck, at least to have something to play with, after they ripped him apart the villains could display his corpse to those on the boat to demoralize them even further.

Izuku grunted as he pushed up against the frame of the boat, he'd never tried to lift something as heavy as this and was surprised to find that it felt about as difficult as lifting a car. Making sure to steadily rise so not to lose his grip he shot out of the water and flew high above the lake.

"We're saved," Mineta cried as he realized that Midoriya was flying them all to safety.

As he started to pass over the center of the complex, the large shadow he was making alerted those down below that something was above them.

"What the fuck?!" A villain shouted as they saw Izuku flying by hefting an entire boat like it was nothing.

"Dude, is he seriously carrying that whole thing," Sero shouted loudly as he and everyone else in the center of the facility stared in amazement at the sight of one person flying with a large boat on his shoulder.

"Grab on Sero," Izuku shouted to the boy to get him to use his quirk on the underside of the boat.

Not wasting a moment, Sero shot out a strand of tape and grabbed Kirishima, pulling him up with him.

"What are you morons waiting for stop him!" Shigaraki shouted at his minions who were standing dumbfounded at the incredible sight.

"Kero," Tsuyu ribbited as she hopped up high onto the aquatic vessel before sticking out her tongue to wrap it around Katsuki's waist and dragging him up with her and out of the fight.

"No dammit," Katsuki snarled. "Let me go, I'm winning." He began thrashing and struggling to free himself from the frog girl's tongue.

"No, kero," Tsuyu responded as she flung him onto the deck, making sure he slammed on his back hard to prevent him from jumping back off the boat immediately. "Thank you for the ride Midoriya-chan," Tsuyu smiled as she crawled up the side.

"Glad to help," Izuku smiled at her brightly.

"Hey, got room for a few more," Mina asked as she and her group rushed past the mob of villains. They had been fighting in the Ruins Zone and managed to take down most of the villains there before trying to find a way to regroup. And they saw the opportunity that Izuku's arrival created to escape.

Izuku slowed down so Sero could lower some tape to the four, with Thirteen helping the students up first.

"Grr, useless, useless, useless," Shigaraki stomped around as the minions fired their quirks as best as they could, but all their attacks seemed to bounce off Izuku and the boat wasn't suffering majorly from a few extra holes. "Fine, I was saving this for All Might. Nomu, kill the flying child," Shigaraki ordered as the black skinned beast sprinted off.

* * *

Setting the boat down at the base of the steps, it allowed the passengers to disembark. "This has been Air Midoriya, the designated areas are for loading and unloading only, remember to tip your waiter." He chuckled at his lame humor, but was glad that so far no one had gotten hurt.

"MIDORIYA LOOK OUT!" Jirou shouted as she saw the massive, hulking beast appear behind Izuku.

"Wha-" he turned to look as the Nomu slammed his fist into Izuku's face, which did two things. Sent Izuku flying up the stairs to the rest of his class and shattered every bone in the Nomu's arm and hand.

The latter of which was fixed as the beast burst through the hull of the ship with a monstrous roar and began regenerating, as it barreled up the stairs.

"Midoriya?" Aizawa questioned as he saw Izuku pull himself out of the groove in the concrete he had dug when he hit the ground in front of his classmates.

"One moment," Izuku said as he turned and caught the charging Nomu. Izuku grunted as he spun and tossed the Nomu through the huge doors of the USJ. "So that happened," Izuku shrugged before he watched the Nomu scramble to stand back up.

Izuku rushed outside to meet the Nomu who punched Izuku in the chest solidly, shaking the ground beneath it's feet. Unfortunately for it, Izuku didn't budge. "Stop this," Izuku said calmly hoping to deescalate the fight. "You're clearly hurting yourself," he commented as he used his x-ray vision to look through the beasts body and saw that it was breaking bones and shredding muscles to attack him.

The only sound the Nomu gave was a shrill cry as it wrapped it's arms around Izuku and started to attempt to squeeze the life out of it's opponent.

"Give it up," Izuku said firmly as he rocketed into the sky. "I mean it," he warned as he dove back down into the ground.

"Where did they go?" Tokoyami questioned as he looked up at the bright sky. "I do not see," he said as everyone in the class heard the sound of an object breaking the sound barrier as it slammed back into the ground.

Izuku stood up from the crater he made and dusted himself off. "Sir, I think it's down. I dropped from the upper atmosphere," he called out to his teacher.

"Check again dude," Kirishima nervously pointed behind Izuku to see the Nomu slowly rising to it's feet. It's twisted limbs snapping back into place as it's body mended itself.

"Sensei, do I have permission to cause permanent damage," Izuku asked as his eyes glowed red once more.

"If that's the only way," Aizawa sighed as he realized that if taking hits from Izuku and plummeting from space didn't stop this thing, then something more drastic would need to be done. "You are authorized for lethal force, I'll handle the paperwork for this shit show." Aizawa reluctantly stated, knowing that even for a licensed hero, causing permanent damage or death to a villain would result in numerous questionings and investigations to ensure every other option was exhausted beforehand.

But with an opponent that could heal from the damage Izuku was capable of putting on it, he knew something drastic had to be done.

With a hellish screech the Nomu sprinted towards Izuku who caught the creatures fist. Twisting until the bones in it's arm snapped and the bone jutted through the skin. "Oh god, I'm gonna be sick," Mina said as she looked away from the sight, trying her best to block out the sounds of carnage.

Without uttering a word Izuku fired his heat vision directly into the Nomu's exposed brain, the smell of burning flesh filled the area and most of the students backed off to get away from the smell. The Nomu began to struggle in Izuku's grip before stilling and slumping to the ground.

"He, lobotomized it," Momo gasped as she saw the creature still breathing but not doing anything else.

"We are here," All Might announced as the U.A. teachers arrived to see Izuku released his grip on the smoking Nomu. "What did we miss?"

* * *

"Sir," man wearing a headset called out as he lowered his pair of binoculars and hopped down the ridge to leave the area. "Your Nomu is fried, it got taken out by one kid."

"Unfortunate," Kurogiri responded. "Shigaraki, the plan has failed, there is a new powerful player on the field, and we will need to report to Sensei about this."

Shigaraki raged as he stepped into the portal, leaving behind all the villains in the building who noticed that the pro heroes had arrived.

* * *

As the students were loaded into a bus to go back to the campus, they were left with more questions than answers about their strangest and strongest classmate. Questions they felt they didn't want the answers to.


	6. Chapter 6

Noamasa Tsukauchi was one of the few people aware of All Might's secret, as such he was privy to more sensitive conversations than most people. However this time, the meeting he was having with All Might and Nezu to get some more details on exactly what happened at the USJ, it was a surprise to him that he was being stonewalled.

"Toshi, you're saying you didn't stop this Nomu," the detective said once more, his voice tired as the conversation he was having to get what he needed for his report was taking an annoyingly long amount of time. "Yet, you won't give me more details on who or what did?"

"I'm sorry," Toshinori shook his head. "This is a secret that the U.A. staff are guarding even closer than my own, and the less people that know, the safer this person will be."

Sighing, Tsukauchi put away his notepad, handed over his cellphone to Nezu who disabled it. "Look, I need something, I can put in a lie to my superior who will understand but I need to know the truth so I know how not to tell it."

"Detective," Nezu said as he folded his arms. "What we will tell you, will not leave this room, it is information that seemingly none of the other nation's governments are aware of, and should they be, it may mean war."

"It's that serious," Naomasa gasped.

"Yes, I would rather go on national television and spill the truth about my quirk and it's history, because that would potentially do less harm than this getting out to the public," Toshinori added.

"Fucking hell," Naomasa said exasperated as he slumped into his seat. "What is it then?"

"One of our students is an alien," Nezu said as he pulled out a handwritten folder on Izuku Midoriya. "This is the only copy we have, nothing was saved to any hard drives."

Flipping through the pages, Naomasa, who had expected anything else, was caught off guard by the answer he had been looking for. "This is," turn page after page of whatever information Nezu had been able to gather as he tried to absorb as much of it as possible. "And he's how strong exactly?"

"Stronger than me and his powers are growing every day." Toshinori answered. "He's not even fully matured, the fact that he looks remotely human is something Recovery Girl is still trying to figure out from the DNA sample he gave us."

"My god," Naomasa said as he closed the folder and put it back on Nezu's desk, who promptly locked it away in a secret drawer underneath a loose floorboard. "I, aliens are real and one is here," he said as his breathing increased it's rate rapidly. "How does this even happen?"

"We are not sure," Nezu answered honestly, as much as it pained him to admit. "I have had all of my staff at some point scouring every single inch of the location his adoptive mother had given us for where she had found him as a baby. However she's not comfortable with us looking at the vessel Izuku had arrived in, she claims it's Izuku's birthright and not hers to give away."

"So what do we do in this situation," Naomasa inquired.

Nezu looked to the horizon as the sun began to set over the city skyline. "We wait, mister Midoriya has seemingly been on our planet for the majority of his life and so far we have no evidence he had been contacted by other members of his species or other species."

"This is so crazy," Naomasa said as he thought about the implications of this information.

* * *

Midoriya sighed as he tried to not look at his classmates, he had heard their conversations on his way down the hall, each of them wondering what he was capable of, it made him feel bad. That after one day he was the weirdo again. He buried his face in his desk throughout most of the day, none of the teachers commenting on his behavior as calling attention to him would only exacerbate the issue.

Izuku finally had a respite when they were dismissed for lunch, which he used as an opportunity to hide on the roof, an easy place to get to when you can fly. "Hello Mr. Midoriya," Nezu said as he approached the alien.

"Hello principal," Izuku sighed, sitting up proper as he had been laying on the roof.

The furred man sat down next to Izuku. "What's the problem?" hoping to get the boy to talk rather than bottle it all up.

"It's the class," Izuku looked out onto the horizon and watched as three cities over Miruko kicked a bad guy in the head. "They, don't know what to think of me."

"Hmm," Nezu hummed. "It's hard being a teenager."

"You know it's not that." Izuku sent a questioning glance at his principal, wondering if he was taking this seriously or not.

"I think it is. Mr. Midoriya, in the short time that I have gotten to know you and from what Toshi has said, you are a good kid, alien or not, you have feelings like the rest of us. And it does not take a genius to deduce that fitting in can be difficult, especially when the boxes you are supposed to be in are very small."

"You are powerful, that is not in question, but do not let power decide your actions for you." Nezu pointed to the city. "Japan has over three hundred million people living in it. You may be the only alien, but you are not going to live in solitude, unless you choose to."

"So how do I go about doing that sir? I spent so much of my life hiding what I could do that now I'm lost."

"Friends Izuku, friends." Nezu patted him on the back. "Make connections, do not dismiss the signs, you might be surprised what's right in front of you if you only look beyond self-doubt."

* * *

"Because Friday's lesson was interrupted," Aizawa said as he paced in front of the heroics class.

"And, we have decided," Kan took over the conversation as he looked over the group of nearly sixty students. The 1-A and 1-B class were having a joint venture together to ensure no one missed out. He had grumbled when Nezu told them both during lunch that they would need to do something together, showing there is no favoritism between the classes and this would be an excellent way to incorporate some of the other courses into the lessons.

"Now, normally, the Heroics course is self-contained, but with the sports festival coming up, it may be a good idea for the general education students to see what awaits them should they perform well enough." This was a way for the 1-B teacher to reference the rule that would allow for students in other courses to move up to the heroics class if they show promise throughout the event.

"So we're supposed to be here to benefit their training," A tired-looking boy scoffed. He had suspected as much, a hero school geared towards making hero students look better.

"We're all here to learn," Aizawa grumbled. "If you don't end up a hero, it's not a bad thing for more people to know what to do in a rescue situation, that's less panicking civilians and less potential collateral damage and injuries."

The gen ed students nodded as they could recognize the benefit if they were more aware of what to do in a bad situation so they didn't make it worse.

"Alright, now to make sure we don't take up _all_ the time, both classes will break into equal teams, two from each class on a team," Kan slapped a clipboard against his palm. "While you make teams, we will coordinate with the gen ed students to make sure it's not a walk in the park." The teachers leave it up to the heroics course to decide how they split up.

Izuku was looking around to see who he might like to pair off with when he was suddenly tugged. "Midoriya, join my team." Mineta shouted as he latched onto Izuku's leg.

"No way," Kirishima pulled the short pervert off Midoriya's leg. "He's gonna be on my team."

"Wait, shouldn't we-" Izuku raised his hands as he saw many people in his class staring at him.

"Oh come on, he doesn't want to work with any of you smelly guys," Mina pulled down her eye lid and stuck out her tongue. "Right, come on Midoriya, we'll make a great team." waving her hands back and forth as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

The teachers turned back to see what was the commotion and saw Izuku surrounded by most of his class. "HEY!" Aizawa shouted. "What's going on, are you brats not capable of forming teams without a teacher handling it like you're children?"

"Sir," Momo pointed as even if she also wanted to pair up with Midoriya, she was more reserved about making a spectacle of it. "It would seem that most of the class wants to pair up with the class president."

"Is that so," Aizawa raised an eyebrow in contemplation. "Hmm, well then." tapping his chin as he pondered on what to do.

"I got an idea," Kan smirked as he leaned over and whispered into his counterpart's ear. Only Jirou and Midoriya were capable of hearing what they were conspiring to do.

"I guess that works." Izuku shrugged as he walked over to the gen ed students who were confused.

"Eanie, meanie, minie, mo," Aizawa pointed until his finger landed on the purple haired complainer from before. "Congrats, you're a hero today." Jabbing his thumb behind himself as he indicated for the kid to get in line with the rest of the heroics course students.

"I'm sorry, what's happening?" Itsuka asked as she could tell her classmates were confused and felt it was her duty as 1-B president to get answers.

"Midoriya here is an outlier," Kan rolled his eyes. "And Aizawa's class can't control themselves and think having him on their team would make the lesson easier. Since he might not be able to learn as much from it, he will be placed in a situation where he cannot help any team."

Monoma clicked his tongue. "He can't possibly be that big of an advantage."

Aizawa smirked at the challenge. "Oh really, Midoriya, I left something behind, can you go pick it up for me?"

Shrugging Izuku stepped forward. "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"I left a rock on the ground, on the moon, please retrieve it for me." Aizawa pointed up to the sky.

Shaking his head, Izuku shot off the ground in a blur, his form punching through the atmosphere and into space. He figured Aizawa just wanted a rock and didn't care which one, so he grabbed a big enough boulder since he thought Power Loader would like to study real moon rocks. Flinging himself back to the ground, his hero costume didn't survive reentry so he quickly took his cape which was much more durable and tied it around his waist before he got within sight of the class he left.

"Here," Izuku dropped the boulder onto the ground, the ten thousand pound regolith rock digging into the soft grass. "I didn't know which one was yours, I hope this is acceptable."

"Did, did, he just go to the moon and back, in less than a minute?!" Momo shouted. "That's, holy shit," her normal calm exterior eroded as she realized what speeds her classmate went to. "Two percent the speed of light?!"

"Oh, really, I wasn't trying to go that fast, sorry," Izuku rubbed his head as he didn't mean to do something weird.

"That is why," Aizawa addressed the stunned students. "Midoriya here can go a percentage the speed of light and withstand reentry into Earth's atmosphere."

"Not my costume apparently, I had to stop to tie this," Midoriya blushed.

"He stopped," Momo stumbled. "I can't guess how fast he was going, he stopped at some point." The idea that the two percent guess she made was the low end of that equation was staggering.

"So, because any kind of result would be unusable for us to grade on," Aizawa started. "He will not be doing the 'heavy lifting' for any team." The 1-A class realized this was because they were fighting over him that now no one could have him.

* * *

After the teams were formed without fighting, Izuku walked with the gen ed students to various buildings. "So, how's gen ed?" Izuku asked, trying to make light conversation.

"It's alright." A girl giggled. "It's practically a breeze."

A few of the other students started to snicker.

"That's nice, I wonder how the lessons differ, a lot of the hero class is just related to hero stuff, even our art class is hero stuff." Izuku wondered as to how different the courses could be.

"I think we should be wrapping up, the longest section pretty soon." A boy sputtered as he barely held off laughing. His classmate's faces turned red as they tried to keep it together.

"Wow, it can be that fast, I bet it's not that hard then." Izuku responded, this remark was enough to get all the kids to start laughing their heads off as Kan groaned. "What did I say?"

"Seriously?" Kan raised an eyebrow and then glanced down.

"What are you, oh gosh," Izuku said as he realized he still only wore his cape to cover himself up. "I am so sorry, I'll be right back with a generic uniform." He said as he zipped back towards the locker room and came back.

"Wrong size," Kan slapped his head as Izuku grabbed a suit that was too small for him.

"This was the right size last week?" Izuku questioned as he only noticed how tight it was on him when it was pointed out to him. "I'll just-"

"No, it's fine," Kan sighed, shaking his hand and waving his hand dismissively at the young man. "Just, go find a good place to get trapped or something." Kan instructed as Izuku nodded. "Friggin' problem child. Now I get what Aizawa is always complaining about."

The problem was that Izuku could easily hear this comment as it's not hard to forget that someone had hyper sensitive hearing when they didn't have a quirk that reminded you of it. "Fine whatever, I guess," Izuku slammed a fist into the wall as he was the first one in no one else would get 'trapped', when the force of the blow crumbled the building on top of him.

"I forget he can do that," Kan groaned as he realized that Izuku just made himself the hardest to rescue.

"Do what, level a building?" a gen ed student gaped.

"No, that's easy to remember, I forget he can hear a fly fart halfway across the city as easily as if it happened right next to him." Kan sighed. "I wasn't trying to be mean Midoriya, that's just a nickname," Kan shouted at the pile of rubble. "Gonna catch a lot of flak for that one." he realized as this would be brought up at the end of the day with the rest of the staff.

* * *

"So," Aizawa looked at the remaining buildings they were going to be using.

"I know, shut up." Kan folded his arms as he knew how smug Aizawa was internally at the moment. "So, there are now _four_ buildings you can attempt to rescue civilians in and then one, I guess extreme situation."

"Wait," Jirou shouted suddenly as she looked over at the ruins of a building. "Midoriya is in there?" her tone laced with fear as she ran over to the building to start trying to pull large slabs out. "Hang on, I'm coming for you." Feeling around the building and listening to try to hear the sound of a heartbeat.

"Well I guess that solves that issue," Clapping his hands together Aizawa leveled a devilish smile at the remaining teams who would be sent to different buildings.

"Ugh," Kamakiri grumbled as he sulked, walking towards the pile of former building. His 1-A teammate having decided for them which area they would go to. "Can't he just, get himself out of this, if he's so great?" Slicing through the larger walls to make them easier to move.

"I don't think that is the purpose of the event," Pony giggled as she took the rope offered by Momo. "Thank you." Attaching the rope to her harness she started to pull the larger slabs off the pile

"Tsunotori is right," Momo responded. "It is our duty as heroes to be the ones who save the civilians, it is not every time that someone capable of rescuing themselves is endangered. "But... Jirou, it doesn't benefit you to panic." She said as she pulled on her classmate's arm.

"Don't worry," Izuku's voice called out from underneath the concrete. "Take your time, I'm not in any danger."

Jirou sighed as she realized she had just rushed in without properly planning a way to clear the rubble. Something that in a normal situation wouldn't have been ideal. "Yeah, I guess."

After the initial awkwardness, Jirou's team got into a good groove. Momo easily directs where the slabs should go and how to remove them in the most efficient manner. Kamakiri was able to reduce the larger slabs into smaller sections, whereas Jirou could turn the smaller rocks into powder. With Momo making support beams and other utility tools, they were able to make significant headway.

"Alright lesson is over." Aizawa called out after a couple of hours, every other team had found and rescued the 'civilians' and were just watching Jirou's team labor with the nearly insurmountable task.

"But we didn't save Midoriya?" Momo questioned.

"Midoriya, come on out." Aizawa said loudly.

The ground began to rumble as Izuku pushed up and easily lifted the remaining three floors of the building Jirou's team still needed to get through. Tossing it off to the side, Izuku stretched as he had been laying on the ground waiting to be rescued. "So what's the score?" He inquired as he casually walked over to the rest of the class, shaking off some dirt along the way.

Aizawa hummed before he thought of a fun way to punish his students. "I dunno, seems bleak," smirking as he looked over his clipboard.

Izuku squinted his eyes as he looked through the flimsy wood and saw that Jirou's team had gotten almost full marks for their efforts, with only points taken away for the emotional beginning. "Right."

"Hey, no cheating," Aizawa pointed his pen at the alien.

"Sorry, sorry, I promise not to use my X-ray vision to see that Jirou's team scored the highest." Izuku yawned as the class looked shocked and confused.

"Wait a minute," Monoma exclaimed. "They didn't even rescue him." Pointing to Izuku. "How did they score the most points?" As all the other teams had managed to save all their targets.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?"

"Settle down and we'll explain." Kan shouted. "Given the amount of time, it was not possible for them to save him. Clearing all that rubble takes time, especially if there are multiple victims, that requires teams, dozens of people, not four."

"However, they were able to locate all of the 'injured' and then use their tools to mark key locations and prevent any more cave ins, while working to remove as much as they could." Aizawa pointed to the portions they were able to remove from the former building. "Which is exactly what they should do in a situation like what was presented to them." Pacing in front of the mass of teenagers the teacher continued. "In addition, had this been the real deal, they would have been able to call for backup, or backup would have come by to help, of their own volition."

"Shit," Kirishima swore as he realized what Aizawa just slapped them in the face with. "We could have been helping them." he groaned as after the teams finished they watched the last team work, it didn't occur to them to jump in and assist.

"Good of you to notice." Kan glared. "You all want to be heroes, even those of you not in the hero course, and if you were heroes, there would be nothing stopping you from helping. So, why didn't you?"

Most of the teams felt enough shame at their inaction to not look their teachers in the eye.

"But, you're inexperienced, so it's not unsurprising you didn't think of that." Aizawa threw them a bone. "HOWEVER," he suddenly barked out. "I would expect better of you in future lessons."

"Yes sir," the students shouted.

"Good, go get changed. Except Midoriya, hang back a moment," Aizawa said before the alien could leave.

"Midoriya," Jirou grabbed his sleeve before he took a step. "I want to talk to you after school, wait for me?" she requested.

"Sure Jirou," Midoriya nodded to the girl who hurried to go back up to the main building.

Aizawa nudged Kan who coughed into his hand. "Look, Midoriya, I want to apologize. First of all, as an instructor it's unprofessional of me to speak about a student that way. Secondly, you are a good kid and the frustration I was having didn't deserve to be turned on you. Thirdly-"

"I get it, it's fine, I was having a bad day anyway. I shouldn't have taken it that seriously and need to not let comments get to me like that." Izuku cut him off. "I need to go get changed and find out what Jirou wanted to talk to me about, will that be all senseis?"

"Yes, have a good day Midoriya," Aizawa dismissed his student to head back to the building.

* * *

After redressing into his school uniform and seeing that all that remained of his costume his mother made was the cape, he put getting a new costume out of his mind and focused on meeting up with Jirou to find out what she wanted.

"Hey Jirou," Izuku waved as he saw her by the front gate as he walked down the path.

Tucking a strand of her dark purple hair behind her ear, she looked up at the tall guy approaching her. "Hey," Jirou greeted.

"So what's up," smiling down at her, Izuku noticed a few things, for one she was faintly blushing and her heart rate was rising. _'Oh'_ , he thought as he was pretty sure what this was.

The sun had begun setting on the horizon as Jirou bit her lip. "Midoriya I-" she paused, unsure if this was the right time.

"You want to go get dinner?" Izuku offered. "You know, like a date?" hoping this was the right move and he didn't look like a huge tool.

"Yeah," Jirou nodded quickly.

"Great," Izuku sighed happily as he quickly looked around to see who was there. "I know this awesome place," he said as he quickly picked her up and took off into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku was in high spirits when he came to the school the next day. His date with Jirou had been amazing. Instead of taking her to some local restaurant like she had expected Izuku had kept flying until they passed over the ocean. "Where are we going?" Jirou nervously asked as Izuku had clearly left Japan.

"I said I know a great place," He smirked as he picked up the pace to get to France by lunch time.

Sliding into the classroom he saw Jirou sitting by the window looking out into the distance. "Hey Kyoka," he said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Superman," the rocker teen giggled at her nickname for her new boyfriend, she had spent a bit of time trying to come up with one but cutesy names didn't fit.

"Superman?" Izuku inquired.

"Well duh, any guy who can do what you do is most certainly super," she chuckled.

"Oh ho, what's this?" Mina inquired as she slid over.

"Good morning Ashido." Izuku greeted his classmate. "Just, you know, stuff," Izuku blushed as he rubbed his head.

"You two went on a date yesterday!" She squealed in delight as she pulled Jirou away to get her with the other girls. "You have to tell us everything."

"Wait, no I don't," Jirou tugged her arm to escape but found the pink girl surprisingly strong for her appearance. "Izuku," she turned to find that Izuku had a couple of the guys surrounding him.

"Sorry, got my own people to deal with," Izuku shook his head as he was unable to get his new girlfriend away from the dreaded girl talk. "No I am not telling you any of that Mineta and if you ask again I will kick you to Saturn." Izuku warned as the purple haired gremlin had wondered what type of undergarments the other girl wore.

It only took a few moments for Mina to have the other 1-A girls gathered in a little group, considering there were only six of them, it wasn't too difficult of a task. "Okay spill, you snagged a date with Midoriya, how was it?" Mina asked excitedly.

"It was great, he took me to a restaurant," Jirou smiled softly. "We caught a concert, then we watched the sunrise together," she listed off a few of the incredible things they had done in one day.

"Wait, don't you mean sunSET?" Tooru asked as she was pretty sure she just misspoke. "Unless, gasp, did you and him?" she said suddenly as she came to a conclusion.

"No, jeez, it was the first date," Jirou denied as she did not want the other girls to think she gave it up that easily. "We didn't stay in Japan. It's incredible having a boyfriend who can fly faster than the speed of sound."

"You took her to PARIS!" Aoyama's loud voice shrieking, startling the rest of the class and Aizawa who was just walking in to get the day started.

"You don't need to shout, I just found a restaurant a few years ago that I really liked, it's not that big of a deal." Izuku said nonchalantly as it was a place he liked to go every now and then.

"Midoriya, did I hear that correctly you left the country yesterday?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes so what? I left the planet yesterday, who's going to complain about that?" Izuku shrugged.

* * *

"And we have confirmed that this object returns to Japan each time?" A mysterious person asked in the dimly lit room.

"Yes ma'am, we have reason to believe it to be some new type of weapon." The person handling the briefing responded.

"And this isn't some instance of All Might showing off?" Another person inquired as there was the possibility that the goofball hero was just doing weird stuff again.

"No, after his injuries sustained five years ago, he shouldn't be capable of doing such deeds without a reason, he's been conserving his strength as it declines."

"Is it possible that All Might has a child?" Another figure asked the obvious question.

"Unlikely, but we cannot rule it out," the woman answered. "I want to know what the Japanese are doing and I want to know before anyone else."

"Yes Ms. Waller," the briefing agent said as they left the room to collect more information.

"And someone turn on the U.A. Sports Festival, I want to see what is so damn important that All Might is spending all that time at one hero school for," Amanda stated as she wanted the monitors on and people taking notes on prospective Japanese powers.

* * *

"So he takes you to a romantic restaurant in Paris freaking France," Mina groaned, the more Jirou told the other girls of her date, the more jealous they felt.

"It wasn't romantic, sure, there were candles, and smooth music and everyone there were couples and, okay it was pretty romantic," Jirou finally admitted as she had held his hand while they ate, luckily the restaurant was famous for it's mixed menu so she was able to order food she knew of without feeling silly.

"Dude that concert was all the rage, I caught a live stream of it that night, and you got tickets to it," Kirishima nudged Izuku. "That's pretty impressive." The guys had continued their conversation at lunch as they wanted more details, because what Midoriya had done was very different than any dates they had heard of.

"He illegally entered multiple countries," Iida chopped his arm down. "And broke numerous laws about the use of his quirk without a license, and worst of all, was _speeding_. Speed kills Midoriya," Iida said angrily, which was only slightly more intense than his normal voice.

"I was only really going fast when I was over the oceans and unpopulated areas," Izuku shrugged. "And it's not like I stayed for very long."

"So you sat on top of the Statue of Liberty while you watched the sunrise," Momo cooed as she imagined a cool New York winter morning, cuddled together on a famous landmark. "Oh, it sounds so beautiful."

"It was pretty great," Jirou said as she looked at her hands. "It's a little early, but he might be the one."

"I'm so jealous," Uraraka sighed. "I was thinking of asking him out after the sports festival."

"Sorry," Jirou rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Don't be, from the sound of it, he's the one who asked first, I just hope I meet a guy half as nice as he is." Uraraka said as she tried to imagine the guy she'd eventually fall in love with.

* * *

"Come on Jimmy, we need to hurry up if we want to get a good spot to interview the students, The Planet will NOT be pushed to the sidelines again this year," Lois declared as she pushed through the crowd of other reporters to get to the front so she could get one of a few coveted press passes, otherwise she'd be stuck outside with the rest of the news outlets, only able to get reactions from people watching it and a hero or two if she was lucky, but with that pass she could get inside and actually talk to the students.

"Ms. Lane," Kan groaned as he had been punished for his faux pas with Midoriya the previous day and that left him on Press Duty while his spot as commentator had been given to Present Mic. Nezu did not like hearing at the daily meeting what had transpired and Aizawa was on thin ice about how he thought about his students, but he didn't say it out loud like a moron.

"Come on," the woman whined as she kept reaching out to grab the lanyard. "Gimme the pass."

"Why should I, you trespassed into U.A.?" Sekijiro folded his arms with a grunt, prepared to tell the reporter to take a hike.

"Because I'm the best damn reporter in the world, and who hasn't done a little B&E when trying to advance their career," Ms. Lane flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I'll make it worth your while." she offered.

"I am not going to be seduced that easily." Kan snorted.

"Eww gross, you're old enough to be my dad," Lois scoffed. "I meant, I'll interview more of the 1-B students, everyone else is talking about how great the 1-A students are this year having fought real villains, I figured I'd be the only one interested in the 'reject class', sorry, B-Team, oh darn," Lois smirked as she pushed the teachers buttons, it was pretty well known he didn't like it when his class was considered U.A.'s runner up hero course.

"You witch," Sekijiro snarled as he knew what she was doing was to get him upset, but it was working. He had heard the whispers on everyone's lips about the first year classes and it was all about the A class, his students wouldn't get much attention unless they did something drastic. Passing the conniving reporter a press pass. "You better keep up your end of the deal."

"Score," Lois whooped. "And sure, I'll talk to your kids," she promised. "After I find that foreign boy," she chuckled as she dragged Jimmy behind her into the stadium.

* * *

"It's kind of crazy out there," Tsuyu noted as the 1-A class was waiting in a room for the first-year ceremony to start. They didn't have to wait terribly long as Ms. Midnight entered the room to collect them.

"Alright kids, it's showtime," Ms. Midnight said to the students as they began to file out and down the hallway to the center of the arena.

Despite the massive cheering crowd, Izuku could only hear the sound of his own blood rushing through his head. He knew he was the one to give the opening speech for the first years, to have his words heard by the audience, in the stadium and at home, that what he said would set the tone for the entire student body. It seemed like he blinked and he was there standing at the top of the podium and maybe that's how it happened, but it didn't matter, he was there and he needed to say something.

Clearing his throat, he looked around the crowd, how every camera was on him. Leaning forward to the microphone he realized he could do only one thing.

Speak from the heart.

"When I was a little boy, I had a dream, that one day I would be a hero. But for years I thought it was impossible, because of who I am, that I could never do this. But that's how it seems at first. So many of our dreams seem impossible at first. But then one day the impossible becomes the improbable, and when you summon the will and courage they become inevitable."

"I hope that today everyone of us, each student, teacher, hero and civilian alike, takes that first step of the impossible, to one day inevitably be the person we dream we can be. That the hope in all of us lights the way for others to follow in making a better world. Thank you."

The crowd's exuberant cheering was thunderous as they clapped for the opening speech. "What a start," Midnight smiled for the 1-A president. "An amazing way to begin the festival and I am excited to see what everyone will do today, so let's begin the first event."

"A race huh," Izuku mused for a moment after the starting event was announced. "Should I try to not stand out?" he asked himself before he was nudged from the side.

"You better not be thinking of holding back for our sake," Kyoka told Izuku. "It's not wrong to show off every once in a while."

"I guess," Izuku smiled as he waited for the signal to start the race.

"Begin," Ms. Midnight shouted from her podium, and watched as the students took their first steps. "And in first place, Izuku Midoriya with a time of three point seven seconds." She said a moment later as the tracker Nezu had put on Izuku for this exact reason beeped when he crossed over the sensors strewn about the track. Displaying the device for the audience to see as Izuku was now waiting at the other entrance to the stadium.

The crowd was stunned that someone had completed the first event so quickly, even the higher year students hadn't been able to pull off a feat like that. They quickly got over their shock and began to cheer loudly for the first placed student.

* * *

"See that is the boy who defeated the nomu sensei," Tomura pointed to the television in the bar.

"Hmm, interesting, he certainly is one to keep an eye on then, I will confer with the Doctor to find out more about this Midoriya character." A monitor on the wall said before cutting out.

* * *

Izuku realized the error of his action. "Now I don't have anything to do?" He said as he looked up at the monitor to see the action.

Midnight smirked down at the Kryptonian. "You could always come up here and play with me a little." giving him a sultry growl and wink.

"I... think that would be a bad decision and that Kyoka would be very cross with me if I did so," Izuku took a nervous step back from the predator.

"Your loss," Midnight sighed as she went back to commentating on the event at hand. The struggle for the rest of the students to get past the obstacles was entertaining at least, as they creatively used their quirks to traverse the four kilometers of the track. After a half an hour of time, the final student crossed the finish line.

With most of the general education, support and business students vacating the field, that left only forty-two students left waiting to hear what the next event was. "Such bullcrap, we were left chasing to see who could get second." Was among the general gripe from the students who failed to place.

"Fucking Deku, stealing first like a fucking stupid, grr," Katsuki snarled as he glared at the kid he felt didn't deserve to be here.

* * *

After taking some time to settle down the crowd of students, Ms. Midnight was able to announce the next event. "Human Cavalry Battle," happy to see a team event come up. She took some time to explain the style of the event and the rules. "And to ensure some kind of fairness," she rolled her eyes at that word, knowing this rule had been put in for the express purpose of gimping a particular student. "The use of flight is prohibited in this event. So, keep on your horses." as she didn't think it would be entertaining for Midoriya to simply fly away with the bandana or bandanas that he had on. She figured it would affect a few other students, to a lesser degree, as well. Which was the only reason she and the other teachers hadn't made a huge stink about it when Nezu informed them the board of directors was being heavy handed with the events this year.

So they only made a small stink and now they get to have their summer training take place in the mountains at the Wild Wild Pussycats hot spring resort, which did in fact cost a pretty penny to rent out for the entire week.

A price much cheaper than all the teachers uniting in support of one student if word got out a policy was made specifically to target them.

"Mr. Ten Million," Hatsume said as she shoved a kid out of her way. "We have to be on the same team. There's too much at stake for me to be anywhere else."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Izuku asked as he had been mobbed, respectfully this time, with people wanting him on their team despite the target he would be.

"Hatsume Mei, support department," the pink haired inventor said as she shook Izuku's arm. "You are a tall bastard aren't you? Thick, strong arms, broad chest, probably portioned well," she looked him over like a prize.

"HEY!" Izuku shouted as he covered himself.

"Relax, I just want you for your body." Mei waved her hand dismissively.

"Excuse you," Kyoka gasped as she tightened her hold on Izuku, suddenly feeling this was no longer about teams.

"You will get me the attention I need from them," Mei pointed up at the corporate booths. "Wayne Enterprises, Lex Corp, Star Labs, all the best companies to work for and you will make my dreams come true."

"I don't know?" Izuku scratched his chin as this girl seemed a little unstable.

"If you do, I'll let you make babies with me," Mei offered as compensation for teaming up with her.

"I, you, gotta," Izuku stammered as nothing could have prepared him for those words to ever be spoken to him.

"I'm out," Mina tossed up her hands as she started to walk away and find a different team to join. "I can't come up with an offer better than sex," she said loud enough for those to take the comment completely out of context.

"What the hell is happening down there," Aizawa shouted into his microphone. His tired and annoyed voice ringing out of the speakers.

"Nothing," Izuku shouted, he firmly grasped Mei's hand and dragged her away from the other students. "We can be on a team, but you need to stop."

"What about me, can I offer you some fun," Midnight teased as they had wound up underneath her platform.

" **And you need to be stopped!"** Izuku pointed a finger accusingly at his teacher who pulled back out of sight of the group with a dangerous smirk that promised trouble in the future.

"So you'll let me be on your team?" Mei inquired.

"Yes," Izuku sighed. "But I'm not sleeping with you."

"Why would we sleep?" Mei shook her head. "You're a weird kid."

"I... am going to ignore this for the sake of my sanity." Izuku stated as he brought the pink haired girl back to Jirou, he opened his mouth to get ready to explain what the plan was when she put her finger on his lips.

"I heard, you're fine," she said to Izuku, being sure to make it clear that she was aware of what he was doing and that he wasn't in trouble.

Exhaling with relief Izuku looked around to see there were very few students left. It would have been easy to overlook someone who ended up on the outside of the group, but for Izuku, he found her all the same. "Hagakure, do you want to join our team?" he offered.

"I don't know, I'm already hard to notice, being in your shadow isn't likely to help me stand out," Hagakure rubbed her arm as she had come in thirty-eighth place in the race, so she was having an uphill battle trying to find a team that wanted her.

Thinking for a moment Izuku snapped his fingers. "I got an idea, you want to hear it?"

"Sure," Hagakure shrugged as while she didn't see herself joining Midoriya's team, he was a smart and powerful individual so it wouldn't hurt to listen.

"And the first placed team is, that is unusual and I like it," Ms. Midnight happily cheered as she saw the team. Most of them teams formed with the highest point person on top, yet the number one team had forgone that with a unique strategy.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hagakure questioned.

"No, but, it's the most fair way to do it," Izuku answered. "This is not the Izuku Midoriya show, I already got the attention for the first event, so now, everyone is going to see you girls." He promised as he lifted up his teammates on his arms and shoulders.

"This is really sweet Izuku," Jirou smiled as she held onto Izuku's left arm.

"I figure it's easier than carrying my fat body around." Izuku chuckled at his self-deprecating humor.

"I don't get it, you probably have less than three percent body fat and are one of the largest students in terms of muscle mass in the school, why would you say you are fat?" Mei wondered as she didn't understand why Izuku would say such a thing.

"In a weird way, I like her," Jirou said as she shook her head at the other girl's weird mixture of naivety and bluntness.

"Begin," Midnight commanded as the event began and the chaos started down in the pit.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost comical how a normal situation could become bad so quickly in the mere moments of the Cavalry Battle beginning. Most teams were composed of people from their own class, with a few exceptions, so they had relative knowledge of the quirks at their disposal, but not much for those outside their classes. However when all those quirks started to get used, they had a few interesting mixtures.

Namely the massive glacier that Todoroki had fired off intersecting the path of the rapidly softening ground Honenuki just created in an effort to trap teams. This meant that the large block of ice was starting to form on top of the weakening ground.

And then a few moments later physics took over.

When the ground changed its structure it was no longer able to support the weight of the glacier on top of it, which resulted in the mass of frozen water to start to sink into the ground, which lifted up the end that was on more solid ground. From there the buoyancy was practically non-existent and it pushed the block further in, raising the tail end of the huge mass of ice high up. And unfortunately ice is not well known for its shear strength and soon after the ice had left the ground a massive crack was heard over every other sound in the arena.

Todoroki's glacier was coming apart and it was going to fall right into the crowd.

A blur moved past the students as All Might latched onto the falling object so it would stop toppling over managing to buy extra time so that the heroes in the stands could evacuate the area. "It's breaking up," Jirou tapped Izuku on the shoulder quickly, hearing all the cracks forming inside the ice. "It's going to fall soon, we need to do something to stabilize it."

"I'll help All Might," Izuku said with his riders disembarking his body. He knew he could cover the ice with more of his frosty cold breath to encase it in another layer so that All Might could do whatever he needed to without having to worry about it shattering before he could act. "Get everyone else to help the other heroes clear the stands," Izuku instructed, seeing as they had almost forty other students who could be helping. With a nod the heroes in training spread out to do what they could to assist the pros in the stands.

With the situation of the crowd sorted out, Izuku floated up towards the glacier and could see that it was about to implode from the stress it was under. "If it was more stable I'd just melt it down," Izuku said dejectedly, he had hoped the easier solution was available to him, instead he had to go with the other idea and so he instead let out a chillingly cold burst of air from his lips.

"Excellent work Young Midoriya," All Might shivered from being so close to the block. "Now if you'd kindly move out of the way." He requested , flinging the glacier into the air, leaping after it to explode it with a single powerful punch, the temperature in the air dropped immediately as sparkles of frosty glitter rained down into the arena.

Izuku reached out a hand to catch All Might as he began his fall so he didn't have to impact the ground just to get down. After a moment of silence the crowd erupted into cheers for the combined efforts of the teacher and student. "Well Young Midoriya, how does that feel?" patting the alien on the back for a job well done.

"Pretty good," Izuku smiled as he looked over the exuberant crowd. "So the event is kind of weird now?" Izuku pointed out that every team had to disband to work together to get people out of the dangerous area.

"We'll think of something after everyone gets a short break," All Might said with confidence, leaving Izuku to return to the teacher's booth. "I don't remember my sports festival being this exciting," All Might chuckled to the principal and other teachers as he retook his seat and deflated.

* * *

"Hey you, fly boy," Lois shouted, trying to garner the attention of the incredibly powerful kid who was the topic of everyone's conversations. "I just want to talk to you for a bit."

Slowing to a stop Izuku allowed the reporter to catch up to him. "Hi, wait a second, I remember you." Izuku recognized the woman's face from earlier in the year. "Yeah, you broke into the U.A. campus a couple of weeks ago."

"Any trespassing that I may or may not have done, which also hasn't been proven in a court of law, is not the topic of the conversation." Lois quickly said to try and steer any talk away from that little excursion of hers. "What is however, is you fly boy." Poking him in the chest with a manicured fingernail.

"Oh," letting out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. "I'm really not that interesting." Izuku had started looking around nervously because he was worried he'd say something that would lead people to know who and what he was.

"I beg to differ," Lois waggled a finger at the nervous teen. "So I just want to know. Where have you been all my life?" she asked loudly.

Her declaration had been so sudden that Izuku took a hurried step away from the woman. "Wha-what?!" He replied in confusion as he looked around nervously trying to find a way out.

"You are the perfect story," Lois said, ignoring that this teen was blushing and looking for an escape route. "You can fly, breath icy cold breath, move faster than Ingenium and are strong enough to carry around a handful of lovely young ladies. So what my readers will want to know at the Daily Planet is, where did you come from?"

"I uh," Izuku gulped, not sure how to respond to the very direct question. "Just uh, my mom and dad."

"Oh my gosh that's so cute," Lois laughed gleefully, because she hadn't just found a super strong hero in training, she found one who didn't know how to respond to the press which was always a perfect combination to ensure that she got everything out of the interview that she wanted. "Do you have anything you want to say to your mama and papa?" pushing the microphone back towards Izuku's mouth.

"Ye-yeah, hi Mom, hi Dad," Izuku smiled and waved at the camera Jimmy was holding.

"So go on, tell us all, what is this amazing quirk that you possess that allows you to do as much as half a dozen heroes?" Lois inquired with what she thought her audience would want to know the most.

"Well I uh," Izuku rubbed the back of his head, coming to the realization that he didn't know what Nezu had put down for his quirk when that paperwork was discretely pushed through the channels. "Don't know." He mumbled quietly hoping that people would misinterpret what he had said.

"You don't-" Lois was prepared to latch onto that detail and never let go until her curiosity was sated when a pair of hands grabbed Izuku's massive bicep and started to pull.

"Come on, Tooru and Mei invited us to join them for a quick lunch break," Kyoka said, tugging on her boyfriend's arm.

"Oh, okay Kyoka," he blushed at her touch while letting her lead him through the crowd and away from the interview.

Lois grumbled as the scoop of a lifetime just got snatched away from her and she knew it was a scoop since all her finely tuned journalist senses were tingling. _'I know there's more to you than just a nervous teen Izuku Midoriya,'_ Lois squinted her eyes before snapping an order for Jimmy to follow her. "And tell Perry to not send that out live yet, I want to see what he thinks about this strange kid," she instructed while leading the redhead through the crowd to go and interview some of Kan's students, like she promised.

* * *

"Thanks Kyoka," Izuku sighed as he was so glad that someone had rescued him from the reporter because he had no idea what to do with even the most basic questions.

"Yeah, you weren't looking okay," Jirou chuckled, having noticed him being interviewed which is why she hurried over to get him away from the camera. "You didn't do well with our classmates asking about you, so I could tell a reporter would have you looking for a way out." She guided her boyfriend over to the table Tooru and Mei were sitting and chatting at. "I found him girls," she said, pushing Izuku into a chair so they could eat together.

"I didn't even get to show off any of my cool inventions," Mei huffed in annoyance when her business pitch for the second round had gotten scrapped, she had it all planned out on how to use her jet boots and grappling hooks to really wow the companies.

"I'm sure they'll do something to make up for the event being a disaster," Tooru patted the girl on the back. "But wow was that super dangerous. I didn't know that things could get so crazy with all those quirks flying around."

Jirou nodded in agreement. "I mean now that we've seen it happen, it makes sense that mixing all those abilities could be dangerous. I wonder how they're going to play this off since so many people could have gotten hurt."

* * *

Nezu did have a plan in place for such an instance, he called it the 'Ignore it and it will go away on its own plan'. So to the surprise of most everyone the event was changed into something deemed safer. "Because of how hero work challenges all facets of a hero, not just their bodies or their quirks, but the mind as well, we have turned the entire arena into a maze," Nezu announced to the crowd who were looking down into the center of the stadium in confusion. Cementoss had put up large walls that created an expansive labyrinth which made the crowd wonder what would happen next. "Scattered throughout the maze are items that teams will need to collect, and each team has been given a list of clues as to what they have to find."

"But what is a labyrinth without guardians, in the maze along with the teams will be others working as obstacles for them, that will challenge their wits," Nezu said with a grin, having put most of his teachers into the maze to serve as something for the students to overcome.

Izuku looked at his team and was pretty happy with who he'd been placed with. "I think we're going to do alright," Izuku smiled at the three girls.

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in us Midoriya?" Hagakure questioned as she didn't see why he'd be so positive about their chances. She was worried because of how low her grades were and she didn't think that her quirk could be much help in an environment like this.

"Because I believe in everyone," Midoriya said while beaming a smile at the invisible girl. "I know that you'll give it your best and I'm sure that will be enough."

Tooru wasn't sure if it was possible to blush so hard that she'd become visible but she was close to finding out. "Wow Jirou, that's almost super unfair how great Midoriya is and you get him all to yourself." She whispered her jealousy to her friend, forgetting that Izuku could hear her just as easily.

"Well, maybe I'll consider letting him off the leash sometime to play with others," Jirou teased the other girl and she could see by the way Izuku's ears turned red that he had a very adorable reaction to her comment.

"And begin," Nezu announced the start of the event and Izuku had never been more grateful for something to distract him from his girlfriend.

"So we need to get one thing for each of us to pass," Mei said aloud while reading over the list each team had been given. "It can't be that easy," she commented because she thought that what they had to get would be too simple for someplace like U.A. as the list read the four items they would need to get.

_#1 A scarf_

_#2 A pair of goggles_

_#3 A boot_

_#4 A one of a kind object_

"Except for that last one, what does that even mean?" Mei scratched her head in confusion. She wasn't sure what the teachers could possibly expect them to bring to fulfill that requirement.

"Sir, isn't that last one a little on the nose?" Toshinori whispered to Nezu because he saw this as toeing a dangerous line with the possibility that people start to sniff around Midoriya which would defeat a lot of the purpose of their attempts to hide his heritage.

"I just wanted to see what they would do," Nezu dismissed the concern with a shrug. He thought that would be an interesting challenge for the teams to try and locate something that met that requirement and to see what Midoriya's choice would be.

As the team hurried into the maze they came across a duplicate of Ectoplasm. "Answer this question and you will be able to pick a prize," showing off a table with a few objects on it. "Are you ready?" the clone asked the team.

"Yeah, bring it on," Tooru stated confidently. She was excited to see what the challenge would be.

Ectoplasm gave a grin as he looked at the students before he took a deep breath and blurted out his question. "An equilateral triangle with a height of thirty-six millimeters with sides at forty-four milimiters, resides inside a circle inside another equilateral triangle with a height of seventy-four millimeters and sides at ninety-one millimeters. Calculate the ratio of the areas of the two triangles."

Tooru squeaked as she hadn't expected a math problem from her math teacher. "I… may I please have another one?" she quietly asked her teacher because she was hopeless when it came to mathematics.

"Four point two-five," Mei and Izuku said at the same time having quickly done the math in their heads.

"Correct," Ectoplasm smirked and stepped out of the way for the team to get an item from the table.

"Oh my god, are we lucky to have you two on the team," Jirou knocked her knuckles against her boyfriend's stomach. She wasn't doing too bad in her classes, but her boyfriend was near the top of the class and if this Mei girl was in the support department she must be pretty decent with numbers.

"Don't worry Tooru, you'll get the next one," Izuku smiled at the invisible girl. He could tell that Tooru was feeling a bit down for not being much help on that, but he understood everyone had their strengths and weaknesses and doing math suddenly was not playing to her wheelhouse.

Jirou grabbed a scarf from the table. "Great, let's move on to the next one." she said as she could hear other teams roaming around the maze and this event wasn't just about getting all the items, it was about making sure that your team got it done before the other teams did to ensure that you moved on to the final round.

"Jeez this is crazy, I mean where are we going to find goggles, maybe if we ran into your homeroom teacher we could borrow his?" Mei took her goggles off so she could scratch her head. "Uh what?" the pink haired inventor said worriedly because her team was looking at the eyewear in her hand. "Oh hey," Mei looked at her goggles for a moment before she realized she'd been carrying one of the required items the entire time.

"That's actually really good for us and now we just need to get a boot then, before trying to figure out what the last thing Nezu wants us to get is," Jirou said to her team. She then heard Midnight loudly dismiss a group for failing her challenge. "That could work." Remembering that the woman's hero outfit included boots.

"Bye bye kiddies, try again next time," the sultry woman said before turning to the next group that came up to her. "Well if it isn't my favorite team," Midnight purred as she nuzzled up next to Izuku. "Come to accept my offer big boy?" she teased while Izuku turned a bright shade of red.

"Stop picking on him, sheesh, go for someone your own age," Jirou huffed in annoyance while pulling her teacher away from her boyfriend. "What's the challenge Midnight?" Jirou tapped her foot on the ground rapidly. She would like to get away from her teacher that had an odd fascination with flirting with Izuku any chance she could get before anything happened.

"Oh it's quite simple, you just have to show me a little skin," Midnight licked her lips hungrily while eyeing up Izuku like a cut of beef.

"Well I guess I'm the obvious choice for this," Izuku nervously chuckled while he grabbed the hem of his shirt since he didn't feel too awkward taking it off for his teacher's challenge, which he could tell is what she wanted as evidenced by the way she was drooling.

Izuku hadn't even started to pull up before Hagakure stepped in front of him and pulled up her shirt with one motion. "See all you want," she quickly shouted because underneath her top was nothing, because she was invisible.

"I… nooooooo," Midnight whined. "Why did you do that?" The teacher bit down on her whip frustrated at being clam jammed since she was just about to get to see Izuku topless and if she worded it right she could have gotten to see more, but then someone else had to step up and ruin her fun.

"Because you can't see anything," Tooru laughed at the teacher as she pulled her shirt down. "Now boot please," she held out her hand awaiting the prize.

"That isn't fair," Midnight complained even as she was taking off one of her thigh highs and handed it to the invisible girl who let out a cry of victory and walked away with the boot held high.

"Wow Tooru that was incredible," Mei said as she was surprised by the other girl's action, it took a lot of guts to show off your boobs, even if no one else could see them.

"I know it's just that I wanted to contribute somehow and this might be the only way," Tooru replied even if she felt a bit weird after doing it.

Izuku stopped and turned back around to face Hagakure. "If you weren't comfortable doing that just say so and I'll try to find a way to fix it."

Hagakure shook her head because she didn't see that there was anything Midoriya could do for her. "Nothing too fix, it's not like anyone saw anything."

"That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to be uncomfortable with doing something whether or not anyone sees it," Izuku explained as he felt it was even more important to express when no one else sees something that causes you discomfort so that way other people could be aware of it and help.

"Jeez Midoriya," Hagakure gave a weak chuckle. "Trying to make me feel better all of the sudden, you're a one of a kind guy you know that."

"That's it!" Jirou exclaimed loudly while she grabbed Izuku's hand and started to pull him along behind her. "Nezu," she called out when she got out of the maze. "We have all four items," she proclaimed as Mei held up her goggles, Tooru held up Midnight's boot, Kyoka had the scarf and then she lifted up her boyfriend's hand. "He's one of a kind, no one else like him."

Nezu smirked at the proclamation, he wondered if Ms. Jirou was in on the truth about the young man she was dating or if she had stumbled onto the answer by accident. "Congratulations," Nezu clapped his paws. "You are the first team to finish and will be moving on to the next event." The audience cheered for the students who had taken four places in the final round.


End file.
